


Feel The Heat!

by Jackie_Boi (DontMindMeImJustAMeme)



Series: Youtopia [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Hero!Felix, Hero!Mark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Possibility of torture, Superpowers AU, Supervillain AU, This is like my first ever fan fic, Villain!Jack, how does one tag, idk yet, so prepare for cringe, superhero au, victims playing the villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeImJustAMeme/pseuds/Jackie_Boi
Summary: In a world where almost anything is possible, a man with unimaginable power plots against the well-known superhero company Youtopia. Will the heroes rise and defeat the enemy, or will they surrender and fall under the wrath of the all powerful 'Boss'? And more importantly, who will be able to survive?





	1. Robbers And Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first fic in this site! :3 
> 
> I honestly don't know how good I am at writing, so feedback is always helpful. I hope you enjoy this series, even if my writing is bad, the people are out of character or if the plot is just terrible.

"Oh my God, he's robbing the bank. Again, "

Mark was completely over it. Being a hero is fun and all, but when you're assigned to a villain that has robbed the bank for the 3rd time in the same week, it gets annoying. Mark stands on top of the building next to the bank and just glares at it in pure exasperation. A man much taller stands beside him. The man's name is Tyler, also known as stone-faced Tyler because well, Tyler acts like... Tyler. He is the immovable object to the unstoppable force that is the universe. 

"Just go Mark, " Tyler shoved Mark and he almost fell off the roof of the building. 

"Watch it asshole!" Mark yells before running towards the stairs. Tyler grunts and follows his teammate down the building. He was getting quite sick of having to use stairs and elevators to get up and down in buildings. It wasn't like some kind of cliche superhero movie where they could just jump down from one hundred feet and not break a bone. 

When they reached the bottom of the building, a boy named Ethan and a girl named Amy were standing at the entrance. 

"Took you guys long enough, " Ethan exclaims. "Bob and Wade are already inside holding them off. We should probably go in and help. " 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, " Mark replied. "Or, even better, we can just ditch them!" 

Tyler, Ethan and Amy all stared at Mark. Mark put his hands in the air and stated that it was only a joke. They all sighed at the terrible remark and jogged out of the building. When they entered the bank, it was a nightmare. 

Every time Wades attack missed his target it always crashed into the walls. Sometimes, no every day, Mark wishes Wade could just stop destroying everything he touched. And half of Bobs summons or 'werecats', as he likes to call them, were trashing the building. Rubble was everywhere and Mark was sure they were going to be sued for the destruction caused. 

"Arin, Dan, get your asses over here now!" Mark screamed from the entrance. Suddenly, all the commotion had vanished and everyone was still. The two villains, Arin and Dan both looked at Mark with excitement. 

"Finally, " Arin sighed. "We were waiting for you!" 

"Yeah man, where were you?" Dan chimed in. "We've been waiting forever. It's not the same without you." 

"Doesn't matter, " Mark responded sounding confident. "I'm still gonna kick your asses." Mark rubbed his hands together like flint and steel. There was a small spark until his hands, arms and shoulders erupted in flames. He smirked. Mark was sure that he would arrest these two tonight. After all, he was mad. He was in the middle of a great dream until he got the damn notification.

Ethan, Tyler and Amy all stood behind Mark bracing themselves for the fight. Tyler's fists turned into solid iron while Ethan's arm became mechanical and pointed a laser at the two men.

"Woah, you got a laser installed?" Dan asked pointing at Ethan's cyborg arm. 

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Ethan beamed.

"Less talking, more fighting, " Tyler barked. They all charged at Arin and Dan swiftly. Arin began to make the roof of the building collapse in on itself by increasing its weight. Mark hated Arin's Potential, it always caused problems. Mounds of rumble fell between the heroes and the villains blocking each other from view. Bob called over his 'werecats' and commanded them to begin removing the blockage. It was agonizingly slow. 

"You know what, I'm just going to slip through the small spaces, " Amy insisted. Her body began to turn into sand beginning from her feet all the way up to her head. The clump of sand that was Amy began to slide across the floor and into the tight spaces in between the barricade. All the guys waited for a short while until they heard her yell.

"Shit!" she screamed. "They're gone-the money too."

"Oh come on, there's two of them and six of us. Six!" Mark exclaimed. 

"We're going to be in so much trouble..." Bob groaned. And he was right as this was the third time this had happened. They were in trouble now.

 

"Again!" A furious man shouted. 

Mark sat across from his boss's table not being able to look the man in the eye. He felt guilty and shame as he was lectured. 

"Look, Felix, let me make this up to you, " Mark pleaded. 

Mark needed this job as he was raised his whole life to be a hero working for a company, he couldn't just switch jobs. That, and the whole saving people business paid well. I mean, he could have been an engineer, but he got far too cocky for his own good thinking that he didn't need a backup plan. 

"You said that last time Mark, " Felix fumed. He was so disappointed in the raven-haired man. He was one of the company's best heroes yet, even when teamed up with several other people, he still couldn't capture two lousy criminals. 

"I know, I know, " Mark began. "But I can do this, just give me one more chance!" 

Felix leaned back in his chair and sat in silence. He raised his right hand to his face stroking his beard. He was thing whether he should give Mark a chance or just demote him. After a short moment, he leaned forward. 

"Fine, " Felix spoke. "But this is your last chance."

Mark beamed. He lifted his head to face his boss and smiled. "Thank you! I won't let you down." 

Just as Mark was about to leave, a masked man suddenly burst through the door. He was breathless, after all, he had been running so fast that he was ready to throw up just to get here. The masked man took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Cry?" Felix asked. 

"Felix, we gotta a problem, a big one, " Cry panted. 

"What is it, man?" Felix was only becoming more worried by the second. He had never seen his friend so shaken up before.

"It's Anti, he's back."


	2. Meet 'The Boss'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first chapter and yes, this chapter was posted on the same day as the first. I hope you enjoy my terrible writing!

Screaming could be heard from every corner of the small town. People were running left and right to scramble away from the bloodthirsty villain. A wicked, cold laughter rang from outside of the jewellery. The manic laughter came from one man, a man with dead, black eyes. He was also Irish with chocolate brown hair and fangs for teeth. His nails were chipped but still as sharp as claws. 

From inside the jewellery were one woman and one man both stuffing money and jewellery into duffle bags. The girl was a beautiful, Dutch woman and the other was a Swedish man with blue eyes and short, light brown hair. After they were done collecting they both looked at each other and nodded. 

"Anti!" The Dutch woman yelled. "Let's go!"

"Aw... Fine, " The black-eyed man, Anti, replied obviously upset. "Do I have to go away?" 

"Yes!" The Swedish man replied. 

"You're no fun, Robin, " Anti pouted but did as he was told. He blinked, then the black eyes vanished and were replaced with blue eyes. The fangs and claws retracted and the man who was once an insane maniac smiled sheepishly at them. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Jack, " Robin joked. 

"Yeah, yeah, let's just leave before the cops get here, " Jack suggested. "Signe?"

"On it, " Signe, the Dutch woman responded. She lifted a pen from her right ear and began to draw on the ground. She drew a black, round circle which was similar to the ones in cartoons. She signalled Jack and Robin to follower her. Signe then swiftly jumped into the circle which magically became real with the two boys jumping after her. They all landed in a warehouse where there was another circle, exactly the same as the first. 

"Thank God for your Potential, " Jack thanked. 

"Think nothing of it, " Signe said, proud of her work. "Those heroes will never be able to catch us with me around!" 

"Can we do our work please?" Robin questioned. He sounded more scared than annoyed, and honestly, Jack can't blame him. Their boss was a merciless, horrifying and terrible man. He was one to be reckoned. Nobody dared to question him and his authority, even the strongest of villains were scared of the man. After all, he did have a PC level of 10, which was incredibly powerful. It was almost impossible to reach that level, let alone someone actually winning against them. Not even the all mighty Felix Kjellberg can match his strength, and he was ranked the strongest hero.

Both Signe and Jack nodded understanding their friend's anxiety. They all scurried down to the end of the warehouse where there was a red symbol. It looked like a backwards 'c' with a line intersecting the bold circle in the middle of the sigil. The three villains all placed their hands on the symbol timidly.

"Boss, " They all spoke simultaneously. Then appeared a circle of red light surrounding the trio making the contents of the warehouse slightly shake and fall out of place. The light grew brighter and brighter until it suddenly faded away. The villains that stood in the light were no longer there. They had teleported somewhere else. 

 

Signe and Jack landed on the ground with ease, while Robin fell on his stomach with a soft thud. They both helped the Swedish man to his feet before they began walking down a long, opaque hallway. As they walked Robin held the back of his head with his hands and whimpered.

"I'll never get used to that, " he groaned. 

"Quit whining like a baby and help me carry these bags, " Signe hissed. She threw Robin and Jack a bag of money and jewellery each. Signe then readjusted the bags over her shoulder and marched down the hall. Jack and Robin both quickened their walking pace to keep up with her.

The three villains became more and more nervous as they approached their bosses door. He lost his temper very easily which caused some peoples demise because of their stupidity. People had to be careful which was difficult due to the fact that their boss was also a complete narcissist. He admired himself way too much, sets unrealistic goals and missions which gets people killed and he has zero empathy. 

Jack, Signe and Robin all freeze when they hear someone shouting. The voice is deep and laced with rage and frustration. They became even more tensed when they heard something shattering and someone else screaming horrifically. 

The three villains cautiously enter the room where their boss was sitting clearly exasperated. He ran a hand through his black hair sighing angrily when he noticed three of his henchmen standing apprehensively in the doorway. He straightened his posture and fixed his crooked, navy blue tie. With one finger, he pushed his rectangular glasses back and gestured for Jack, Signe and Robin to sit down. The three hastily seat themselves not wanting to waste their bosses time. Everyone who works under him knows that he doesn't like to be kept waiting. 

"Obviously you three can that I'm not particularly in a good mood today, so this better be good, " The boss stated. 

"We have completed our mission, sir, " Signe spoke with false confidence. She handed her boss one of the duffle bags with money and jewellery in it. The boss smiled pleased which reassured them that they weren't going to be killed today, maybe even tomorrow if they were lucky. 

The boss took a handful of the robbed goods as his grin widened. "Well done you three, this is excellent!" He exclaimed. 

"Excuse me, sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with all this money you are collecting? You have many groups going on missions robbing banks, stores and museums for something, but we all still have no idea for what. I would like an answer...sir, " Robin asked his boss anxiously. 

The boss paused and glared at Robin. The Swede held his breath waiting for a response. His boss was going to kill him, he's sure of it. What came after was completely unexpected and out of character.

The boss laughed.

"Be patient Robin. It's a surprise, a big one!" The boss exclaimed. "It's mostly for me, but it's also for you, " he points a finger at Robin. "For you, " he points at Signe. "You too, Sean, " he points at Jack. "It's for everyone!" 

The three villains were confused. The boss actually giving them something? That's unheard of. He always takes from others and claims everybody's belongings and work as his. He never ever gives back. What could possibly make him want to give his henchmen something that he also wants? Something like that just doesn't happen around here. That's why they all have to look out for each other, otherwise, they will never survive. The three were stumped-dumbfounded.

"Now you may be wondering why I'm being so generous all of the sudden, well, I'll be happy to tell you this, " the boss began. "A new era is upon us! We shall burn everything they have built and rebuild our city from the ashes of their own. Let us be known, respected, feared throughout all the nation, the world even. Let's claim America for ourselves to fix this imperfect world. We will melt it down and mould it to be as beautiful as I!" 

The boss was laughing hysterically. Jack, Signe and Robin all watched their boss shocked. They had never seen the grumpy man so happy, so enthusiastic and rapturous. Whatever he had planned, it was going to be big, crazy and wild. They knew that houses will be burned and people will be slaughtered. The thought of genocide shook Jack to his core, but something or someone was delighted and eager to participate in the bosses mad plan. It terrified him. 

"Sean, Signe, Robin, the New Era has just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't give Anti much of a spotlight but I promise he will be a major character in this series!


	3. We Need To Take Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, if I make any mistake grammar wise or the information here about someone is incorrect/inconsistent please let me know in the comments!

Felix, Cry, a Canadian man with a bear hat and an Italian woman all sat around a large, black table within their headquarters. The room was filled with screens and panels all monitoring different things such as power surges, villainous activity and security. The room was well lit and had a mini fridge for snack breaks and ice packs. In the centre of the room lies the huge round table. In the middle of the table was a round, flat projector that projects 3-D images of different locations depending on where the heroes are planning to defend, attack or secure. 

"This blows, " the Canadian man began. "Anti or Jack, whichever one it is, is running around with his friends again which means that The Boss is up to something. "

Nobody knows The Boss's actual name. It's been kept a secret from everyone, even his henchmen. Due to his name being kept anonymous, he is simply known as The Boss. He is an infamous man who strikes fear in the hearts of many. He was an overwhelming man, Felix knows this from experience.

"Ugh, I know Ken. We can't just sit here, we need to think of something, " Cry stated.

"Yeah, Cry's right. We need to act now or it's going to be too late, " the beautiful Italian agrees. 

Felix leans forward and places his elbows on the table while placing the sides of his hands in front of his mouth. He was trying to think of something, anything. He knows that he can't interrogate any of the villains because most of them don't even know themselves. Others that do know have a sigil on their tongue which activates and rips the villains vocal cords before they say anything. The Boss was a clever man, he never depends on chance. He is always taking extreme precautions preventing anyone from stealing information or sneaking into his base, or wherever he is situated at. The location always changes and there seems to be no pattern to his movement. He was spontaneous yet somehow methodical. 

Finally done thinking, Felix raised his head. "I believe we should gather data on his current base. It seems like he has just moved in so I doubt he'll move again soon. When we find it, we'll launch a surprise attack on him and render him unconscious. Once we do that, we can lock him up in a place with the tightness security the world has ever seen. "

"Okay, I have a few problems with that, " Ken commenced. "Firstly, how the hell are we supposed to find his base when we have had no luck for years. Secondly, he has a PC level of 10. You even lost to him, got seriously injured, and, oh uh, almost died! And thirdly, if we do manage to capture him by some miracle which is great and all, aren't all of his lackeys going to hunt us down 24/7 to find him?" 

Ken brought up some great points, but most of them can now be rebutted now with help from some people he knows and some tricks of his own. 

"I understand your concern, Ken, I really do, but we can do this! I know a man who can help us track down the base. Also, that fight was years ago, I'm stronger now. Plus, I'll be with you guys this time. He also won't be expecting us to find his base because he believes his plans have zero flaws. And for the whole 'trying to break out The Boss' thing, we are a company of thousands of strong heroes. It would be a suicide mission."   
Felix explained. 

"I don't know..." Ken was still unsure. He wasn't as confident in Felix's abilities as much as everyone else, not that he doesn't believe the man is strong. He most certainly is, but going up against The Boss was no simple challenge. Many heroes have died facing up against him due to their foolishness and ignorance. 

"Cry, Marzia, what do you think?" Ken asked his fellow teammates. 

Both Cry and the Italian girl, Marzia, stared at each other. Cry was the one to speak first. 

"I believe Felix is right, " Cry asserted. "We have to deal with The Boss before it's too late. "

"Marzia?" 

Marzia gazed down at her feet. She was unsure if she should agree with Felix or Ken. They both argued valid points but making a decision as substantial as this is no easy task. She knew The Boss had to be eliminated as soon as possible, but winning the fight is almost preposterous. She took a deep breath before answering. 

"I also agree with Felix. The Boss is planning something big, I just know it. If we don't stop his terror now then who will?" 

With that, their fates were sealed. The majority of the team agreed that The Boss needed to be taken out immediately. Ken cursed under his breath and sighed. He always had an opposite opinion to everyone, so much that he doesn't even bother to argue anymore. Only in dire situations like this does he speak up. 

"Alright, that settles it, " Felix said. "We are going to take down the Boss and end his wicked plans once and for all!" 

"If we don't die first, " Ken murmured exasperatedly.

"Oh come on Ken, it'd be fun!" Felix exclaimed.

"Whatever you say..."

The team all rose to their feet and marched out of the room. Felix led the way with Mariza beside him as usual with Cry and Ken tailing them from behind. They all were uneasy, even Felix, but he had to display confidence as the team leader or his teammates will lose hope against winning against The Boss if they had any. 

All of them already began mentally preparing themselves, expecting a lot of blood, sweat and tears. This was it. This was going to be the battle of the century, a battle up against the undefeated champion of their generation. They had to fight a monster, a beast with the body of a man. This was going to be The Boss's final days. 

Or is it?

While strolling down the busy hallways of the companies headquarters, Cry suddenly became curious about the man who is supposedly able to locate The Boss. He didn't really know anyone with some kind of tracking Potential then Ken, not that he speaks to many of the heroes or workers.

"Hey, Felix, " Cry began. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Felix decelerated his pace as he spoke.

"Who is this guy you were talking about exactly?" Cry inquired. 

"Just wait until we get there, " Felix replied. "You have no reason to be worried. He's not scary, not in the slightest. "

"Really?" 

"Yeah, it's actually pretty fun to watch him try though." 

The team continued to walk down the corridor until Felix stopped in front of an office door. The blinds in the small room were down, so they couldn't see the man inside which further frustrated Cry. Felix hastily knocked three times before he let himself in. 

"Hello?" Felix sang. 

"U-um, yes?..." A man replied. 

Cry, Ken and Mariza all peered in the room. They all saw a confused brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a silver ring sitting at the office desk. Papers were scattered in piles everywhere with some cans of diet coke. A large computer was positioned in the middle of the black table displaying some weird code stuff that neither of them could understand. 

"Everyone, this is Matthew, or Matpat, whichever you want to call him by, " Felix uttered. 

"Matpat, this is Ken, "

"Hey."

"Cry, "

"Sup."

"And Marzia. "

"Hello!" 

Matpat raised an eyebrow at the group. He wasn't in trouble or anything, right? He swore he hadn't done anything even remotely wrong ever since he was employed, so why was Felix visiting him? He's never done that so any employee, not even messaging them by text or email. Matpat only hoped for the best. 

"We need your help, " Felix said. 

A wave of solace washed over as he sighed in relief. He thought his boss had changed his mind and decided to fire him. 

"Oh, sure! What do you need help with?" Matpat asked as he shifted in his seat. 

Felix paused and looked down. He began to have second thoughts. He wasn't sure if Matpat would even agree to this, and even if he did, he would be put in danger. Felix exhaled deeply and focused his stern gaze up. 

"We need you to help us track down The Boss's current base. "


	4. Bloodshed

Mark lazily slouched on the couch with a packet of Dorito chips in his hands. His hands were covered in crumbs and cheese from the triangular chips, but he didn't care. He was surfing the channels on the television in front of him, holding the TV remote in his non-cheesy hand. Nothing good was on that night making Mark grunt from irritation. Just as he was about to die from boredom, Amy storms in. 

"Woah, Amy, what's up?" Mark asked his distressed girlfriend with concern. 

Amy took deep breaths to steady her ragged breathing. As soon as she heard the horrible news she dashed down to warn Mark as fast as she could. The news was not something to take lightly, even Felix was shaken up about it. Amy finally steadied her breathing, even if she was still panicking. 

"It... It was The Boss, " She croaked out. 

Mark's eyes widened. She only had to say his name before he was beyond terrified. Just two words overwhelmed him because he knew. He knew about The Boss's Potential. He knew what he did to heroes and villains alike. He knew that The Boss was cold and unforgiving. He knew that if he was to face The Boss head on, he'd have no chance at winning. 

"What! No... No way, " Mark was failing to comprehend the news. Amy barely spilled any detail about what The Boss has done or what he is planning to do, but he had a pretty clear and morbid idea. He didn't want Amy to explain further, but she did anyway. 

"He attacked heroes within the company today. All of them have a PC level of 8, " Amy stated. "All of them were defeated and killed. The Boss had absorbed their Potential, sucking them dry, " 

"How many heroes?..." Mark inquired. He immediately regretted asking. He was sure he didn't want to know. 

Amy gulped hard. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "...Ten." 

Mark couldn't believe it. Ten heroes who had a PC level 8 were all dead. How could someone with the Potential Capacity of level 8 out of 10 levels be bested by one man? It was incredibly hard to raise your PC level. It took years upon years of training for Mark to have a PC level of 8. He started his training when he was eight-years-old, and now he's twenty-nine. It took him twenty-one years to get where he is now, and he and others like him still couldn't defeat The Boss. Facts like that weren't exactly heart-lifting.

"Do the others know?" Mark questioned. If The Boss really is making his move now, he needs to be sure that Wade, Bob, Ethan, Tyler, Amy, everyone, was safe. The thought of losing his closest friends to The Boss, it kept him up at night. 

"Yes, they know, " Amy replied.

"Do you know who died?..." Mark silently cursed at himself for sounding quieter than he intended to. 

"Yes, all of them worked in District 9."

District 9? That's only one gateway away from Mark's team's district, District 8. A chill was sent down his spine. He knew people who worked in District 9. 

"Is Phil Lester and Tyler Oakley alright?" Mark had a horrible feeling. No matter how much he tried to push the thought away, it stayed there like it was superglued in his mind. He could only hope that they were okay. 

"Yes, they're temporarily being held in District 5, " Amy explained. 

Mark sighed in relief. He was more than glad to hear that his friends made it out alive, but he can't help but mourn for the poor heroes who tragically lost their lives, and their families who have to deal with their deaths. Working in the Districts is always more dangerous than working in the offices, every hero was aware of that. There have been injuries inside the Districts, but there has never been a death in history. 

"Do you know who was killed by The Boss?" Mark asked solemnly. 

"I only know three of them, " Amy began. "The first was a girl named Tiffany, her Potential was being able to make objects invisible. The second was her husband Mario, who was able to paint red sigils on the ground which trapped people if they ever walked inside. The third was a girl named Lizzie, her Potential was being able to cancel out other people's Potential if they ever got close to her. "

"Oh my God... That's horrible. " Mark didn't know these people. Hell, he didn't even talk to them, but he heard such great things about them. They were strong, kind, they did whatever they could to protect others and make them smile. They were truly wonderful people, and now, they're gone. They're gone because of one, selfish, psychopathic man. A man with some superiority complex. 

Mark got up from where he was sitting. He rubbed his hands together to create fire, which burned off the cheese and crumbs that covered his hands. He pulled a black, leather jacket from the sofa over his shoulder and began to march out of the front door. 

"Where are you going?" Amy questioned. 

Mark stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned around to face her. He had already slipped on the leather jacket and shoved his hands in the pockets. 

"I'm going to speak to Felix, " Mark uttered, before walking out into the cold night.

Amy stood there staring at the now empty doorway. She was contemplating whether she should tag along. She will admit, she didn't feel safe at the company. Then again, she didn't feel safe here at home either. But she knew where she felt safe, where she felt comfortable. It was with Mark, and that was her answer. She would go with Mark.

 

Both Mark and Amy scurried through the gateways to District 1, where Felix and his team usually are located. Along the way, they saw Phil and Tyler Oakley, not to be confused with the Tyler on Mark' team, Tyler Scheid. They were so relieved that the two hadn't gotten seriously injured during the commotion, only a few bruises and scratches. That didn't mean that they weren't hurting on the inside. They saw what happened to Tiffany, Mario and Lizzie, they watched them die in cold blood. And all for what? Power? Fame? Fortune? None of it made sense. 

Phil tried to explain what happened, but halfway through he began crying. The poor man has been through so much, especially since the incident involving his partner Dan Howell. Mark wishes he'd just take a break already. 

Mark and Amy walked through two large, steel doors which led to a large room occupied with many heroes. The large room was like a gym, used for honing Potential and physical health. The gym had all sorts of equipment ranging from things you see in ordinary gyms like treadmills and punching bags, to crazy stuff like 100-ton weights. 

It took some asking around and scouting, but eventually, they found Felix. He was running on his own special punching bags, which were made of solid iron. Felix drew his right fist back. A sky blue light began emitting from his hand. Then suddenly, in one swift motion, he struck the iron punching bag. BAM! The punching bag was smashed into hundreds of pieces which were now all scattered along the white floor. Mark half expected Felix's hand to break, not the punching bag. Sometimes, he forgets that Felix is the strongest hero on planet Earth, and he was friends with him. Scary. 

"Hey, Felix!" Mark called out from the safety zone. There was a black and yellow tape that ran around where Felix likes to smash large, hard objects like metals to improve his Potential. No one is allowed to step within the boundaries if Felix was practising. It was too dangerous, they could get hurt. It actually almost happened before. One day a huge chunk of iron flew astray. Ethan almost fainted as he saw his life flash before his eyes. 

"Yeah bro, what's up?" Felix replied, sipping water from a plastic bottle. 

"We need to talk. " Mark was serious, you could hear that in his voice. No more goofing off, no more jokes. It's time for business.

Felix sighed and placed his water bottle on a small metal table beside him. 

“It’s about the attack, isn’t it?” Felix asked. 

“What the hell are we going to do about this? First there were sightings of Anti, who we haven’t found yet, by the way. Then next, it was The Boss. What are they planning?” Mark wanted to ask one-million more questions like how The Boss managed to break through security undetected, or how they could let ten heroes die just like that? But he had no time to waste, they have to do something, and fast. 

Felix stepped closer to Mark who was still in the safety zone. 

“Don’t worry bro, we have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Mark in the beginning is me.


	5. Secrets and Lies

Felix had a plan? What plan? What could have he possibly conjured up in this last week of mayhem. Mark stood in silence. He wanted the Swedish man to continue, but he didn’t.

“Well?” Mark tried to get his boss talking, but for some reason, he wouldn’t

“Well what?” Felix questioned slightly smirking.

“Aren’t you gonna tell me the plan?” Mark knew what Felix was doing. He was keeping secrets, like always. Mark hated that about him, never telling him anything at all always frustrated him. He believes the Swede does that on purpose to mess with him. 

“Hmm, no, “ Felix replied slyly before returning to his training. 

Mark wasn’t even surprised, just annoyed. Well, annoyed would be an understatement. He was fuming. He was sick of all these secrets, sick of all the lies. He wanted the truth, what was Felix hiding? How bad could it possibly be?

“Felix!” Mark screamed.”You better speak up, asshole! Tell me what you’re hiding!”

Felix cocked his head slightly facing Mark. For a second, Mark could of swore he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but that quickly faded into a stern gaze. 

“Mark, “ Felix began firmly. “Sometimes, things need to be kept a secret. I’m not going to tell you, it’s for your own safety.”

Mark stood there in bewilderment. For my own safety, what on Earth does that even mean? Mark only got more confused, curious and angry by the second. What was so dangerous about it? Was Felix really that afraid of someone intervening with his plans? All of Mark’s questions were quickly shoved into the back of his mind when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

“Kathryn?” Mark turned around to see a woman with black hair and glasses. She wore a grey sweater with black tights. 

“Hey Mark, “ Kathryn giggled. 

“Kathryn! It’s been so long-too long, “ Mark exclaimed. Kathryn was one of the heroes working within the offices. Each team gets 1-3 heroes who work behind a computer screen with headphones and a microphone on their team. These officeworkers are essential to teams as they provide information and navigation. Mark’s team would be completely lost with the talented Kathryn on their side. Unfortunately, Kathryn has been on break ever since her burnout which happened last month. Without her, it’s been a disaster. They couldn’t even catch the villains Arin and Dan, and they we’re only common crooks. 

“Man, we have fallen apart without you, “ Amy stated.

“Welp, that just proves you need me!” 

Mark, Amy and Kathryn all caught each other up about what they’ve been doing and recent events. Amy was just talking about how they failed to capture Arin and Dan three times in one week. Kathryn was laughing her head off while Mark grumpily mumbled something. It was all going so well until they somehow stumbled upon the topic of recent affairs. 

“I’ve heard some rumours about District 9, what’s up with that?” Kathryn asked generally curious. She saw the downcast looks her friends gave her and immediately knew it was nothing good.

“Guys, what happened, “ She asked now concerned. What could have happened while she was away? Surely it can’t be that bad.

“The Boss happened, “ Amy replied.

Kathryn felt her heart sink. If The Boss was involved, then in no way on heaven, earth and hell could this be good.

“He broke in, “ Mark continued after Amy. “He attacked and… um… h-he killed ten heroes.”

Kathryn covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. No, it can’t be true, there’s no way he could have snuck past security. It was virtually impossible even for the most skilled spies. 

“You… You’re joking right?” 

Mark and Amy didn’t reply, they couldn’t reply. What would they say? The couple stared at each other, rapidly trying to come up with something to say-anything to say. They couldn’t. 

Kathryn choked out a sharp sob, tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She swore that she wouldn’t show any sign of weakness possible, she needed to stay strong. But the urge to cry was stronger than ever. Ten heroes? That’s how many they lost? Before this, the latest tragic thing happened 5 years ago. Poor Phil, he was hurt the most. But this, ten homicides? It was just as bad.

Kathryn clutched the sides of her sweater and looked up. There was resolve and fire. She was furious. Those people saved lives and gave others hope, they didn’t deserve this. Almost no one does. She was determined to find, capture and punish The Boss more than ever. 

“We have to do something, “ Kathryn expressed firmly. “The higher-ups, they are doing something, right?”

“Yeah, “ Mark began. “But they won’t tell us. Well, it’s more like Felix won’t tell me.”

“Why not?” Kathryn enquired. 

“I don’t know, he said it’s for my safety, but I think he’s just being a dick, “ Mark replied.

“Oh come on Mark, you know he cares about you, “ Amy insisted.

“Yeah, but…” Mark’s voice trailed off. He didn’t really have anything valid to say, so he kept quite feeling defeated. 

 

“Well, what should we do know?” Kathryn felt hopeless. She wanted justice to be served, but there was no way she could do anything if her team couldn’t. Her Potential is simply setting up some kind of psychic link that allows people to communicate telepathically. 

Amy began fidgeting with her blonde hair. She was trying so hard to think of something, but there were no options left. If they ever tried to take on The Boss themselves, they would surely be fired if they don’t die first. It was forbidden for any hero to fight The Boss unless they are given permission. If they don’t, it’s considered a violation against the company and the government themselves. 

Mark ran his hand threw his raven locks. It was looking extremely grim for the team. How could they prevent this from happening? How did this happen in the first place? He was distraught and stressed. He wished his father were here, he’d know what to do, but he was no longer with Mark. Not physically anyway. He'll always remain within the half Koren’s heart. 

Finally, the silence was broken by Amy. 

“All we can do is wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy It's Kathryn!! I never see her in any fanfics, so I just HAD to put this amazing woman in this story.


	6. Toy Soldiers

"We gotta do what?" 

Ken couldn't believe in what Felix was saying, then again, he usually doesn't. But this, this thing Felix asked him and the rest of the team to do was a little too much. They have never done something like that before, that was other people's jobs, not heroes. They just fought and even arrested criminals. But here they were, being asked to kidnap someone, a villain more specifically.

They once again we're sitting in the main facility of the company, where Felix's team discuss certain things that are hero related. 

"I know, it's not our style, but we have to do this, " Felix replied. 

"What about Matpat? Did he agree to this?" Cry questioned. 

"He's still thinking about it, " Felix began. "But I'm sure he will take the risk, especially with what recently happened. " 

Both Cry and Ken were uneasy, as well as Marzia. Capturing one of The Boss's henchmen was no easy task. What if they fail? Even if they do manage to capture them, what if they escape and wreak havoc on the company? So many what if's, so many possible failures, and only one success. 

"How about everybody else?" Marzia asked. "A lot of them are still shaken up after the accident." 

"It's hard to say for sure, " answered Felix. "Some of them are dealing with the loss well, while overs... Not so much."

There was a cold, silence that hung in the air. It had become more and more common with the team recently, they were unsure why. They always had something to say, now there is nothing. No silly remarks, no sarcastic jokes, not even giggling from when you stare at your best friend for a while. It was just dead silence. 

"Welp, " Felix uttered almost startling the group. "The villains ain't going to capture themselves."

"Right, " Cry sighed. 

"Yeah, " agreed Marzia. 

"Fine... But we're all gonna die, " Ken grumbled. 

"Well then, " Felix began.

"let's go catch ourselves a criminal."

 

It was 3 am and Felix, Cry, Ken and Marzia who observed the land below them from a rooftop still couldn't find themselves a villain that works for The Boss. It was so frustrating. They were tired, cold and irritable. Felix wanted to smash something into smithereens before he bashes his own skull into bits first. He was getting extremely restless and bored, he'd do just about almost anything right now as long as it was something to do. 

"This is so boring!..." Felix groaned as he tilted his head back. 

"You're the one who suggested it!" Ken shouted. 

Before the boys could begin arguing, a loud crash rang through the city. Felix's eyes lit up. He knew what that noise meant; action. He ran down the metal stairs that are placed on the exterior of the apartment building faster than the speed of sound. This was his and his teams chance to catch this evil henchman, they weren't going to screw up now. 

Felix was racing down the well-lit streets like his life depended on it. He winced at the sharp pain he felt in his side, but he kept going. It had been quite some time since he has run as fast as this. The last time was about 5 years ago. 

Eventually, the rest of his team caught up. They all turned a corner before turning right. They could see the smoke and the sound of sirens coming from the scene. The police were already there. Felix mentally cursed to himself, this could cause some problems. 

When they finally showed up at the crime scene, they were panting like dogs. They all took a second to catch their breath and steady their breathing before approaching the crook that is currently robbing the bank. Felix, Cry, Ken and Marzia all hoped this person worked under The Boss, and they did.

When they stepped foot in the trashed building, they saw one man and one woman. The man had ebony hair, dark brown eyes and a smile that looked innocent but contained traces of treachery. He also had dimples and black ear gauges. His clothing consisted of a red shirt with a black vest on top, black jeans and a black tie. Felix had seen this man before. His name was Nathan Sharp if he remembers correctly. 

The woman had short, raven hair and sunglasses which Felix found odd considering it was in the middle of the night. She wore a black tank top with a light brown jacket that slips off her shoulders. Her pants were also jeans but navy blue. She had a lot of jewellery, wearing this huge necklace, a thick metal bracelet and diamond shaped earrings. Felix assumed her name was Cristina Vee, Nate's partner. 

What Felix saw greatly confused the Swede. The two were stuffing bags with piles and piles of money, nothing unusual there. But the strange thing is that the police offers began helping them. Felix shook his head and focused his concentration on the two thieves. 

"Hey, you!" Felix yelled. 

The couple snapped their heads towards the heroes and mumbled something to each other. 

"You must be the heroes!" Nate exclaimed. "Enjoy the show!" 

Both Nate and Cristina pulled the money loaded bags over their shoulders and walked back. Three officers moved forward towards the group holding their firearms, pointing the barrels of the guns directly at their chests. 

The only thing Felix could think at this point is what the hell is going on?

The officers continued to walk closer, threatening the heroes with their guns. Something was terribly wrong. They had zero emotion on their face, someone had completely erased it. 

"Woah, look bros, let's talk about this, " Felix protested putting his hands in the air. He didn't want to assault the police, but he didn't want to let Nate and Cristina escape either. He was wasting precious time. 

The police officers didn't listen. They didn't even flinch. They kept walking forward like toy soldiers. Suddenly, they came to a halt. Felix sighed in relief. Okay, so they weren't going to hurt them. That gave Felix some consolation.

Just as Felix took one step forward, the officer in front of him pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what happens to Felix o-0 
> 
> Hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far!


	7. How To Catch A Villain

The deafening bang rang throughout the streets. Marzia almost screamed as she covered her mouth. Cry froze. No, there's no way Felix, the strongest hero alive, just died from something like a gunshot. There's just no way, right? Just before the two heroes could do or say anything, they heard a loud grunt coming from the floor.

"Ow! Jesus Ken!" 

It was Felix! Marzia and Cry have never felt so relieved in their lives. 

Ken scoffed. "You're welcome, " he remarked sarcastically. 

Both Felix and Ken were on the floor. Just before the officer pulled the trigger, Ken lunged out and pushed Felix out of the way. He could sense the danger from all points of his body, it was part of his Potential after all. He's just so thankful that he was able to act just on time. Even if Felix is the strongest hero, he's not immortal. 

"Quick, they're getting away!" Marzia shouted pointing towards the exit. 

"Right!" Felix exclaimed. 

Ken and Felix both got to their feet as the team hurried forward towards the door the villains escaped through, dodging the policemen that ran for them. The door was an exit behind the bank where it led the heroes down the footpath. Ken was leading the way. He knew where they were-he could briefly hear their footsteps scurrying through the city. He had heightened senses, therefore, allowing him to hear and sense things like danger better than an average person. 

It wasn't long before the team of heroes caught up to Nate and Cristina. The two of them slightly panicked, trying to shake them of their tails. Eventually, they ran into a dead end. They stopped and twisted around, only to be greeted with Felix, Marzia, Ken and Cry blocking cornering them. 

"What the hell did you do to those people!" Felix boomed. 

"Oh, you mean the police officers?" Nate asked rhetorically. "Well let's just say I... Persuaded them, shall we?" 

Then, it hit Felix like a baseball bat to the skull. It was Nate's Potential. Nate has this ability were if he sang his special melody, you would become hypnotized. Under his spell, he can give you a command and you'll do it. Your mind goes completely blank like you're asleep under the hypnosis. Only the strongest and determined of minds can break free. 

"You bastard..." Felix growled. Instantly, his hands began radiating a blue light. He ran towards Nate raising his right fist. Nate dodged making Felix hit the wall behind him. His mighty punch went straight through the wall, making it collapse. Felix sharply turned around and clasped Nate's collar tightly surprising the musician. He drew back his left fist and punched Nate square in the stomach, felling the energy burn through his body.

Nate let out a loud scream before falling. Cristina reached out for him but was blocked by Cry and... Cry? There were two copies of the same man standing in front of the villain greatly confusing her. She was more scared as she was baffled though. Her love was lying down on the floor clutching his stomach while cringing in pain. 

"Go..." Nate whined through gritting teeth. 

"But-" 

"Go!" Nate yelled once more. 

Cristina nodded. She understood that Nate wanted her to be safe from not just the heroes, but from The Boss as well. So she ran with a heavy heart not looking back. She ran through the broken wall that Felix had carelessly made. 

Marzia and Cry ran after her. While running, Marzia decided to summon her attack dogs. Out of thin air materialized three Kangal dogs that followed her. Cry decided to do something similar and created four identical clones of himself. Now there were nine things chasing after the criminal. 

Cristina turned a corner around an office building. Marzia, Cry and the rest of the summons followed her, only to come to a shocking stop. 

Cristina was gone. She disappeared just like that.

Meanwhile, Felix and Ken backed Nate into a corner. The guy couldn't even stand as his knees buckled underneath him. He fell on the ground with a soft thud and grasped his stomach tightly. He cursed under his breath for being so weak and so cocky. Nate knew that being hit with Felix's super punches was game over, he just never thought he'd be hit. He was too confident in his abilities and it cost him. 

Ken walked over and crouched to face Nate. He placed a hand on Nate's shoulder making him flinch. What was he going to do with him? Nate panicked. There was so possible way to escape the terrible situation. 

"Sorry, " Ken apologized before hitting Nate against the head knocking him out. Ken lifted the musician over his shoulder and turned around to Felix. 

"We're gonna give him medical attention, right? I mean, there's no way he's alright after taking a blow like that, " Ken asked. 

"Yeah, totally, " Felix confirmed. The Swede was actually half sorry. He didn't mean to punch him that hard, but once he began building up energy within his hands he can't stop. The energy needs to be discarded or else Felix will end up destroying his hands. 

"Let's just take him back to our headquarters." 

Ken nodded. Shortly after that, Marzia and Cry returned. 

"Where's the other one?" Inquired Ken. 

"She got away, " Marzia stated sounding upset. 

"That's alright, " Felix said. "We got one."

"You sure this is going to work?" Cry questioned. 

Felix turned towards Cry, his expression serious and even his stance serious. "It will work, " Felix insisted. 

"It has to."


	8. Watch Out!

"Jack!" Signe screeched.

Jack, Signe and Robin were all minglings in the old abandoned warehouse on the farthest side of the city to the east. Many of The Boss's henchmen were situated there for meetings or plans. Knowing The Boss, he was just going to get them to rob a bank or jewellery store again after Nate and Cristina. They were all waiting for what felt like hours, so they decided to play a game. The game was whoever could pull off the craziest stunt flawlessly wins. Simple, right? Well, not so much. They all got a bit carried away.

It was all under control until Robin decided he would try to climb to the highest point of the building and then jump and swing on one of the suspended lights. The after doing so jump again to one of the lower creates and then jump down to the floor. The idiot almost broke both of his legs in doing so. 

Next up was Jack who wasn't any more sensible. The Irish man decided that he need to do something even crazier. He called his little stunt 'Free Falling'. First, he got Signe to draw one large black hole on the ground and one large hole in the wall. This would act like those portals in cartoons. Then, he climbed to the highest point of the warehouse, much like Robin. He breathed in and out, then suddenly, he jumped. 

Signe screamed his name and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch. What if he misses? From that height, he would surely die. Robin couldn't watch either, even he thought this was too far. 

Jack was nearing the ground at an extremely fast rate. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the worst. He got closer and closer and closer until finally...

He made it! His body easily fell through the black hole on the floor. He then slipped out through the other hole in the wall and landed on his knees. He was shaking so much as his heart pumped 100x faster than it has ever had before. He felt somewhat lightheaded and groaned in discomfort. He was not doing that again. 

Signe slightly opened her eyes and to her relief, she saw her lover on his knees clutching his forehead. He was alive. He was safe. That was all that mattered. 

She scrambled over to Jack and embraced him tightly not wanting to let go. Tears pricked at her eyes and threatened to spill over her cheeks. 

"You idiot, " Signe whispered, a hint of concern and relief in her words.

"Don't go soft on me now, " Jack chuckled. 

Robin jogged over to Jack and Signe and helped them stand. "Don't ever do something like that again man, " He advised. 

Jack scoffed. "Look who's talking?"

"Hey now-" 

Signe began giggling slightly before erupting in laughter. Jack tried to hold his own laughter in, but Signe's laugh was too contagious and perfect. He began cackling hysterically, his cheeks turning red. 

"Oh come on, It's not that funny!" Robin shouted. As soon as he said that he began smirking. Then, he was grinning like an idiot. It wasn't long before the Swede began snickering himself. 

For a moment, everything was okay. There was no suffering, no crying. It was all happiness. Jack, Signe and Robin weren't heartless bastards, they were human just like everyone else. They laughed, they cried, they got angry, they got scared. But happiness comes slow, and it fades away too fast. 

There was a loud slam, making the three villains jump back in surprise. They all turned around and saw a woman standing at the entrance. She had short raven hair which was all ruffled. She had sunglasses and a light brown jacket. They all recognise her. It was Cristina! 

Jack, Signe and Robin all rushed to her side. Cristina's breathing was uneven and ragged and her legs and hands trembled. She collapsed forward, falling into Signe's arms. The three villains all helped her stand and led her to one of the stools they had in the middle of the warehouse. 

"Cristina, calm down and tell us what happened, " Jack said trying his best to help calm down his friend's partner. 

"We had a run in with Felix, " Cristina began. "He-he got Nate, really badly, and I-I think they captured him." 

Signe gasped while Robin stared at Cristina with wide eyes in disbelief. Jack ran a hand through his brown hair. He feared for what would happen to his friend. Nate was sly as well as witty and kind. He may not look like it, but Nate was the kind of guy who always had everyone's back. To think about what they may do to him sent chills up Jack's spine. He can only wish that he's okay. 

"W-what are we going t-to do?" Cristina stammered. 

Jack bit his cheek. He wasn't sure if he could do anything in this situation. Jack wasn't even sure what the heroes wanted with Nate. Perhaps this was revenge for what The Boss did to all of those heroes. If this really was revenge then... Jack stopped thinking. He didn't want to continue because if he did, he was sure he would be sick. 

Suddenly, they heard a pair of footsteps walking closer towards them. He wore a black and purple tuxedo with black pants. His black hair was slicked back. He had a very short beard and an empty smile. His eyes were hidden behind the light that was reflected in his glasses. 

"Sir, " Jack addressed the man, The Boss to be exact. 

"Sean, Signe, Robin, I'm so glad you guys made it!" The Boss exclaimed in an unusually friendly manner. "Oh, Cristina! I see you're here too!" 

"Sir-" Cristina tried to speak, but she was cut off.

"I know about Nate, " The Boss stated. "Don't fret..." The man chuckled darkly, his grin turning sinister.

"We're going to get a little payback."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better watch out, you better watch out, you bETTER WATCH OUT, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!


	9. Stronger Than You

Mark was tired of waiting. He wanted to get up and do something, but how? There has yet been another attack, robbery or siting of a villain, and Felix kept his plan a secret. The boredom and lack of action frustrated him. He was a hero. He should be fighting crime and save lives, not sit around all day. Mark let out an exasperated groan. Great, he thought. Another uneventful day. 

He sat on the couch of District 8's lobby. It's where all the heroes, staff and office workers mingled and chatted. He saw countless people walk past him, some of them he recognized and others he didn't. It was just going to be an average day, or that's what Mark thought anyway. 

While scanning the busy room, he perked his head up as he spotted someone he knew. It was Phil! 

Mark immediately jumped to his feet and ran over to where the British man was standing. Phil was leaning over one of the dark oak tables talking to some random guy Mark didn't know. As soon as he saw Mark walking towards him, he smiled brightly and waved to him. 

"Hey, Mark!" Phil shouted. 

"Hey man, what's up? " Mark gushed. He was so glad Phil was here. Just a second ago he could of drop dead from boredom. 

"Oh, besides the usual, nothing much, " Phil replied. 

"What's the usual?" Mark asked. 

"Oh, umm... Uh, just... Doing stuff, " Phil stuttered with a forced smile. 

Mark's heart broke. He knew what Phil was doing. He wasn't just doing random stuff like watering his plants or doing hero business like he always says. No, he was doing something entirely different, something that Felix told him to stop doing which he obviously hasn't. He was searching for Dan, again. 

"Phil..." 

"No, no, it's fine, really! How about you. What have you've been doing lately?" Phil questioned with a smile despite the terrible aching in his heart. 

Mark slumped down on the couch beside Phil and began to think. What has he been doing? Well, he woke up to his dog Chica licking his face because Amy had purposely let her in. Then when he went to work he almost spilled his coffee because Ethan pushed him to which Mark pushed him back. After that Tyler lectured us once more on being 'proper adults' with Wade and Bob dying from laughter in the background. It was all pretty mundane, nothing unusual happened. 

Mark lost his train of thought when someone barged in through the door. It was a staff member who had messy brown hair and a small stubble on his chin. 

"Is Mark Fischbach here?" He asked searching for him in the room. 

Mark stood up. "Yeah, what's going on?" 

"We need you, now. There have been sightings of Anti, " the staff member replied. 

Mark froze for a split second. Anti? What is Anti doing now? "Right. Do the rest of Teamiplier know?" Mark inquired. 

"Yes, they're waiting for you in the deployment bay of District 7" 

Mark nodded and marched towards the door. Phil was concerned and wanted to go and help but he knew Mark wouldn't allow it, so he forced himself to say seated. He knew Anti was a big deal, everyone did, but sending out Mark and his team? He only hoped Felix knew what he was doing. 

 

Mark, Amy, Ethan, Tyler, Wade and Bob all were running down the streets of the city. It was another bank robbery by Anti accompanied by Signe and Robin. The heroes all saw terrified civilians running the other way screaming. They could see the column of smoke in the sky a knew that they were getting closer and closer. The team turned a corner and were confronted with three people. Three villains to be exact. 

"Hey, shitheads!" Mark bellowed. 

The Irish man cocked his head sideways to face Mark. Mark took a step back in surprise. He had never seen such a horrifying grin on a real human before. His eyes were pitch black and his nails were sharp as knives. His manic grin showed off his teeth which looked like the inside of a sharks mouth. Mark guessed the only person he thought it could be. Anti.

"Aww, is the little hero scared~" Anti cooed. 

"Heh, no, " Mark lied. He rubbed his hands together repeatedly until hot flames erupted from his body. He began to felt more confident and smirked.

But Anti only laughed. He laughed like it was the funniest thing on the planet. The unsettling reaction caused a cold shiver down Mark's spine. 

"Oh... That's just too funny. You think you can win against me?" Anti boasted. He dissolved into manic laughter once more. "You see, there is a big difference between you and me..." 

Anti abruptly vanished into thin air. All of the heroes began to feel panic rising up in their throats. They searched and searched, but they could only find the two other villains smiling at them. 

Suddenly, Mark felt a chill wind on the back of his neck. He felt a hand tug harshly at his grey shirt as the person leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm stronger than you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Anti and Mark and Phil interactions (◕‿◕✿)


	10. The Power Of Art

Mark whipped his head around but it was too late. Anti punched him directly in the nose sending Mark tumbling back. He landed on the ground harshly and scraped his back on the rough concrete road. Mark tried to get up, but as soon as he moved Anti kneed him in the chest. Hot, white pain spread through his body like wildfire. He clutched his aching chest as he rolled on his side. The flames on his body swiftly extinguished. 

“Aww, is that all you got?” Anti mocked. 

Mark grunted as he attempted to stand once more. He got up on his two feet and ignored the sharp pain in his chest. He rubbed his hands together and drew out the fire within him. His body once again erupted in flames. This time, he was dead serious. 

“Still got some fight left in ya?” Anti continued teasing the half Korean. 

Mark lunged forwards and swung his flaming fist. Anti barely dodged the attack, his right cheek stinging from the flames on the heroes hands. Anti cupped the stinging cheek and cursed. 

“You little bitch…” He growled. Anti stared daggers into Mark’s skull with his unnatural black eyes, making him mortified. Mark had no idea what Anti was capable of, and now he just pissed him off big time. Mark gulped. All he has to do is make it out alive, but soon Mark will find out that it’s was easier said than done. 

Meanwhile, Ethan and Tyler have been fighting Signe while Wade and Bob fought Robin. The heroes were strong but so were the villains. Signe reached her hand in her pocket and equipped herself with a pen. 

“Really, “ Ethan scoffed. “A pen?” 

“Don't underestimate me!” Signe replied with a huge smirk. At first, the Dutch woman felt unsure. She heard a lot about these people and their power, but now? She doesn't think she has felt this confident in her life! With Anti already winning against the team’s strongest member, there’s no way that she can lose against these two. Still, she had to be careful. It was two against one. She had to be extra cautious because one small mistake can lead to the biggest of failures. She knew that from plenty of experience. 

Ethan ran forward, his arm shifting into metal. Signe skillfully drew a brick wall on… Air? Ethan was surprised and amazed. The lady in front of him just drew something on nothing! That, and she’s an amazing drawer as well. He didn't let his fanboy-ism mess with his head though. He kept charging forward, hoping that it was just some illusion he can walk through and the villain was just trying to trick him. It wasn't. 

He rammed into the wall then fell backwards. He groaned as he sat himself up, on the ground. When he opened his eyes, it felt like the world was spinning. He tried to stand up but fell backwards again. He was too dizzy to anything. 

Tyler facepalmed. “Idiot. Don't you research the villains in your spare time?” 

“N-no…” Ethan moaned. 

Tyler then sighed. He feels like he's the only one on his team that takes his job seriously. Tyler clenched his hands and turned his fists into iron. He saw that the wall Signe drew was long gone. Perfect. He ran forward past Ethan straight towards the villain. Signe drew herself a large shield and used it to deflect Tyler’s attack. 

Tyler’s punch landed right in the middle of the shield. Signe hopped back and braced herself for another blow. She then took note of her shield and almost had a heart attack. The hero in front of her punched a hole in the metal shield. A hole! Not all of the team are clumsy like Ethan, she now just learnt that. No more messing around. Tyler was 100% serious, she could see it in his eyes. 

“Well…” Signe’s voice quavered as she threw her useless shield on the ground which made a loud ‘clang’ as it hit the concrete. “That was unexpected. I guess not everyone is as stupid as that one on your team.” 

“Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of, “ Tyler remarked. 

Tyler pounced on Signe, knocking her to the floor. A small yell escaped from the Dutch’s mouth as she hit the road. Tyler tried to punch her once more, but Signe quickly rolled over and dodged. She pushed herself up from the ground and readjusted her grip on her pen. She began drawing again, and this time the thing she made was alive. 

It was a black monster with completely white eyes like something out of a horror movie. It growled deeply at Tyler before it stretched its arms forward to grab the hero. Tyler made an effort to evade the attack, but he was too slow. The shadow-like monster wrapped its long, gangly arms around him and squeezed as tight as it could. Tyler struggled and struggled, but it only made the creatures grip tighter. 

Tyler couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he tried, no air could exit or enter his lungs. He began to panic and went pail. Was he going to die? Is the villain going to end his life right then and there? No, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, even if it was with his team of idiots. He loved those idiots, he didn't want to leave them. Tyler’s vision began to fade into darkness. Black spots filled his vision. Oh God, am I dying? He thought.

Signe began to worry herself. She doesn't want to kill him, she only wants to knock him out. But how much was too much? Her mind began to go into haywire. Am I going to far? She wondered. Signe bit her lower lip. Perhaps she should call off her monster now. 

In the middle of thinking, her thought process was cut off at the sound of someone screeching in pain. She gazed up and saw that her creation’s arms had been cut off by someone. Tyler fell to the ground and began coughing. His breathing was shallow and ragged. Signe froze in fear. She almost killed him. She almost killed a man who was simply doing his job. 

Ethan ran over, his right hand is the laser that he installed into himself. When he finally regained his composure, he saw his best friend being strangled and freaked out. He didn't know what to do until he remembered. Duh! He has a laser that he could use at any time. The smaller hero crouched down and tried to help Tyler on to his feet. He fell, but Ethan caught him. When they both looked ahead, they were surprised to see no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, poor Signe is upset.
> 
> Tune in next time for some Wade and Bob action, as well as some more Anti and Mark along with Amy!


	11. Is This The End?

Both Wade and Bob were facing off against Robin, who was a huge pain in the heroes sides. He kept creating illusions and made Wade accidentally punch Bob with him thinking his friend was actually the villain. Wade almost sliced Bob's head off if Bob hadn't screamed like a little girl. So yeah, the two heroes were more than frustrated. 

They were now almost two blocks away from where Mark, Amy and Anti are battling it out, which made Wade and Bob kind of anxious. They wanted to be closer to them just in case, but the sneaky villain kept luring them further and further away. The two heroes needed a strategy if they wanted to win against Robin and his illusions. 

Wade and Bob were now running down the street as fast as they can. Robin kept sprinting up the pathway, making the two heroes how much stamina the villain even has. They were sweaty, panting messes while Robin was skipping through the streets like it was nothing. Now, they were wondering if Robin was even human. 

"Bob, could you maybe create a barricade?" Wade asked through sharp breaths. 

"I... Can try, " Bob heaved. 

Suddenly, a bunch of small, furry monsters materialized in front of Robin. The villain came to a halt and spun around only to be stopped once more by the two heroes. Robin freaked out a little. It was either try and run through the army of cat-like monsters or try and run past Wade and Bob. Both options seemed pointless. There was only one thing left to do. Fight. 

"Alright, an army of cats and two heroes... Not my ideal day out." Robin nervously murmured. 

"Werecats!" Bob corrected. 

Robin continuously looked back and forth watching both Wade, Bob and the 'werecats', as Bob called them. Robin silently cursed to himself. This is exactly the reason why he hated people who could summon. It was already difficult trying to face one hero, now he had to deal with several? 

He looked back at the werecats. They looked vicious and nasty, ready to pounce any second. He looked at Wade and Bob. Both were focused and ready to engage in combat. Robin knew it didn't matter if the werecats or heroes beat him, but he wanted to keep up the act for as long as possible. 

Completely out of the blue, Bob's werecats began to roam around freely and wrestle each other. Robin grinned as he figured out Bob's weakness. He's not in full control. 

Robin used this as an opportunity to escape. He bolted towards the gap that was made when the werecats got bored and wondered else were. He was so close until the werecats suddenly became interested in Robin again. 

They all pounced on the villain. The werecats all dug their claws and teeth into Robins skin, making Wade and Bob step back from disgust and cringe. The summons was ripping through him like they hadn't eaten for days until they came to a surprising stop. 

Wade and Bob both jogged over to where all the werecats are crowded. They were both flabbergasted to find that were was nothing there, until it hit them.

It was all an illusion.

 

Mark and Amy were both wheezing at this point. Their lungs were on fire, their legs were sore. They both knew they couldn't keep this up, not against Anti. All over their bodies were cuts and freshly formed bruises while Anti was barely scratched. The best they had done was when Anti was distracted by Amy who kept turning into sand. That's when Mark got the drop on him. But the victory was short-lived as Anti then grasped Mark's leg and threw him over his shoulder. It was a tough fight, a fight that Mark and Amy knew they couldn't win. 

Amy then collapsed onto the floor. She barely had any strength left. Her body was completely drained of energy, it was even hard to keep her eyes open. She just wanted to fall asleep right there and then wake up to Chica or Mark in their apartment together and everything was just a bad dream. But it wasn't, it was real. A cruel, unforgiving reality that she had to face. 

"Amy... Just hang on, " Mark croaked. His voice was raw and raspy from all the running and fighting. It wasn't fighting at all really, it was more like getting repeatedly bashed. 

"We can do this... We just gotta-" Mark couldn't even finish his sentence before Anti socked him across the face. The half Korean fell to the ground limply, his head hitting the pavement first. 

"Mark?" Amy squeaked. No response. 

"Mark!" She cried once more. Still no response.

"Oh, God... Mark..." She began sobbing. No, this couldn't be happening, not to them. Their careers were going so well. They had a lot of money, a comfortable living space, a happy life. And now, it has all seemed to be washed away. This can't be happening, not now, not ever. Amy wanted to scream. She didn't know what to do. Her trembling and fragile body refused to move. Her face paled as Anti began to trot closer to her. 

"Don't worry, " Anti chuckled. He stood over Amy, his gaze draining the life out of the blonde. "It'll all be over soon." 

Amy couldn't watch. She couldn't stand it anymore. The pain that she felt course through her body as well as her heart. She just wanted to disappear and be as far away from Anti as possible. But he was right there, looming over her. He reached his arms and held Amy's face. He's going to kill me, Amy thought. He's going to kill me and no one's here to save me. 

Amy accepted her fate as she slowly closed her eyes, bracing herself for when she will feel everything but pain, then no pain at all. Just darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what's gonna happen to Amy? o-0


	12. It's Going Be Okay

“Anti, that’s enough!” 

Anti whipped his head around to face the voice. It was female, but Amy was the only female member on her team, so who was it?

Anti grumbled in anger and disappointment. He was having so much fun, especially with that guy with the flames. Mark, if he remembered correctly. He reluctantly removed his hands from Amy’s face and stuffed them into the pocket of his dark green and black hoodie. 

“Don’t think you’ll be able to get away from me next time, “ Anti snarled. He gave Amy a repulsive stare before hitting her upside the blonde’s head effectively knocking her out. The last thing Amy saw before she blacked out was Anti in the woman’s arms. She recognised the woman as the villain Signe. Wait, why did her enemy save her? Why was she comforting Anti? The longer she gazed, the more she noticed how much more human Anti looked. His eyes were no longer black. His sharp nails and teeth are now of a human length and size. The hero saw Signe glace over to her with regretful eyes.

“Let’s just hope that they’re okay…” Amy heard Signe whisper before she completely lost consciousness. 

 

“Look, she’s waking up!” Ethan exclaimed. 

Amy slowly opened her eyes only to be met with a blinding light. She squinted and groaned uncomfortably and she shifted her stiff body on the soft, white hospital bed. The hero noticed how much her body ached and how comfortable the bed was right now. She could just fall asleep there until she began to remember everything that happened. All of the terrible memories came flooding back. All of the memories of Anti. All of the memories of Mark… wait, Mark!

She jolted up from the bed, her breathing suddenly becoming uneven and rapid. She tried to stand up but Tyler and Ethan pushed her back down. That, and she couldn’t have stood up anyway. If she tried, her legs would give out underneath her. Her eyes nervously scanned the clean, white room around her. There were doctors and a nurse standing on the right-hand side of her staring at her with concern. On her left, was the rest of her team including Kathryn, except Mark.

Her heart dropped. “W-where’s Mark?” The blonde felt like she could even speak. She was choking on her own words, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. “Please tell me that he’s going to be okay, that he’s alive!”

“Amy, calm down, “ Tyler advised. “Mark’s alive but…”

“But?...” 

“He’s suffered terrible injuries.” 

Amy cried. Her tears slowly rolled down her flushed cheeks and onto the hospital sheets. She cringed and covered her face with her hands, muffling her sobbing. She continued to sniff and weep, not caring for everyone around her watching. Mark, the love of her life, was hurt badly. If she was just stronger, she would have been able to avoid this. She could have helped and saved Mark. She blamed herself for being so weak and so scared. If she had been bolder, she could have been useful but wasn’t brave enough. She held herself accountable, even though it wasn’t her fault at all. No one could have seen this coming. 

Ethan walked over to Amy and gently cuddled her. She was hurting, she needed someone, so Ethan helped in the only way he thought he could. He’d support her. Let her know that she’s not alone and that he understands what she’s going through. He wants to be there for her just like the rest of the team is there for him. 

Tyler treads over to Ethan and Amy and embraced them as well. Tyler was rarely warm and open and didn’t really know how to comfort others, but he tried anyway. Ethan was shocked at first until a smile slowly crept on his face.

“Looks like we have to give stone-faced Tyler over here a new nickname, “ Ethan declared chuckling slightly. 

“Don’t ruin this moment, Ethan, “ Tyler snapped. 

Amy giggled slightly. As long as her team-her friends were with her, then maybe everything will be okay. 

Wade and Bob grabbed the nearby tissue box and passed it to Amy. She whipped her leftover tears away and cleaned her face. Everyone smiled hopefully at her. Yeah, Amy thought. Everything is going to be okay.

Just as everyone was going to leave to give Amy some space, a nurse frantically rushed into the room. 

“It’s Mark!” He yelled. “He’s awake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys Amy's okie :)


	13. Memories Are A Gift And A Curse

* * *

The closer Matpat walked closer towards the door, the more uneasy he felt. This was his first time in 5 years participating directly in hero activities. It felt so strange yet familiar to him. He remembered when he would go on missions with his wife Stephane and his close friends Jason and Chris. The feeling of nostalgia washed over him. 5 years… Had it really been that long?

He reached his hand up to the fingerprint lock. He hesitated for a moment. Right behind this door is a villain which is something he thought he’d seen ever again. He breathed in and out. He pressed his hand against the scanner and waited. The black screen displayed two words in bright, bold text.

‘ACCESS GRANTED’

The thick, metal door then slid open almost silently, the only sound being the metal gently scraping against the floor. Matpat stood in the entrance. To his surprise, he saw that the room was left exactly how it was before, minus the villain standing on the opposite side of the glass wall. It was still well kept which the brunette was thankful for. He didn’t want dust and cobwebs where ever he walked.

He then heard a voice call out to him from outside. “Don’t worry bro. If anything happens, call out to me.” It belonged to Felix.

Matpat sighed. At least the strongest hero in the world had his back.

He walked closer to the glass wall. There stood a villain with ebony hair and a red shirt with a black vest over it. He also wore jeans and had black ear gauges. Matpat believes his name was Nathan or something like that. Matpat also noticed the metal band over Nate’s wrist. It was a device that disabled the individual's Potential as well as it was a tracking device.

As Matpat directly confronted him, the villain smirked.

“You’re the interrogation guy? Not what I imagined. I thought you’d be taller, “ Nate sneered.

“Wow, thanks, “ Matpat replied sarcastically.

“What’cha gonna do tough guy? You gonna torture me or something?” Nate remarked. Nate was a good actor, but Matpat knew he was afraid, terrified even. He could feel it radiating off the villain's body. Nate could have fooled anyone but Matpat’s Potential allowed him to sense and see anyone's thoughts and emotions. It was kind of sad. He could see every anxious thought and feel all of the distress.

Matpat stood silently, trying to read and feel everything that was going on in Nate’s head. He sensed fear and homesickness, that was very clear to him. But there was something else that he could feel. It was something that he rarely saw others feel. The feeling was almost like something was burning the villain's insides, the scorching pain being unbearable. It was so overwhelming, but the brunette had no idea what it was or where it came from.

Nate stared at the hero with confusion. What was he doing just looking at him? This must be like some sort of joke, right?

“No, it’s not, " Matpat uttered.

The sudden talk startled Nate. He gaped at Matpat. How the hell did he just--

“Read your mind?”

Nate was completely baffled until it clicked.

“Oh… Son of a bitch…” The villain murmured. This guy can read his mind!

Nate started to walk backwards. Maybe this guy had some sort of radius where if he was far enough, he couldn’t mind read.

“That’s not going to work, “ Matpat insisted. “This room was built specifically for people like me to read minds.”

Nate bit his cheek. If he was here with some guy that could read minds then that means they must be trying to pry as much information about The Boss as they can. But what were they going to do with that information? Something stupid, probably.

“You know what, you’re absolutely right, “ Matpat agreed. "This plan is incredibly stupid, isn't that right Felix!" He shouted just loud enough for the Swede standing outside the door to hear.

"Well fuck you too!" Felix yelled back from a distance.

"Can you stop reading my mind for one second?" Nate demanded.

"Can't. Sorry."

Nate was already done with this guy, and he hasn't even gone near him yet. Did all heroes act like this? If they did, how are they all still alive?

"I don't know really, " Matpat smirked.

"Oh my fucking God, can you not?" Nate bellowed. Killing is something that is against Nate's morals, but if he ever got his hands on the hero standing in front of him he won't be giving him any mercy.

"Matt, stop bullying him and get to work or you're fired!" Felix boasted leaning in the entrance. "Maybe I should just lock you in here since you like the guy so much."

That shut Matpat up.

He focused all of his concentration on Nate. Any background noise or movement became nonexistent. The hero closed his eyes and drew his consciousness towards the bright, burning feeling he feels in front of him. He drew himself closer and closer until it felt like he could touch it. The brunette's eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds chirping.

_"Come on Nate!"_

_There were two kids chasing each other in an open field. One of them had ebony hair which he guessed was Nate. There was another kid running ahead of Nate who had this huge smile plastered on his face that could make even the coldest of hearts melt._

_"Hunter, wait! You're going to fast!"_

_The two kids, Nate and Hunter, were now running along a small river bed which held crystal clear water. You could see all of the small pebbles that lie in the water as well as the small fish. There was the perfect combination of the warm rays of the sun and a cool, gentle breeze that hit the boys faces. It was a perfect day._

_The boys soon began to stray far from home, not realizing how much distance there is between them and safety. Matpat began to become anxious. Nate's childhood looked so amazing, how did he end up becoming a villain? The hero followed the boys. What went so wrong that completely changed who Nate was going to be in the future?_

_Nate and Hunter trotted into the nearby woods. There, the two laughed and giggled and told each other silly jokes that didn't make sense to Matpat. Then again, Matpat didn't really have a childhood at all, so he wouldn't understand what it was like._

_Then suddenly, the two boys, as well as Matpat, heard the sound of a twig snapping. Nate and Hunter just shrugged it off and continued playing, but the brunette knew something was amiss. Someone was watching them._

_The hero desperately wanted to warn the boys but he couldn't. He was invisible to them, like a ghost. This was just a memory of the past, he could do anything. All he could do was watch. Watch, as he saw multiple men rise from the bushes and from behind the trees. Watch, as he saw the men rip Nate and Hunter away from each other. Watch, as he saw Nate scream and cry out for Hunter._

_Watch, as he saw Hunter take his final breath._

Matpat's eyes rapidly snapped open as he gasped and stumbled back. He thought about what those men did to that boy, Hunter. He was so young and innocent. He didn't deserve what happened to him. And Nate, he had his childhood ripped from him as well as his innocence. Matpat was sure that he would have nightmares from what he just witnessed. But that did raise one question. Where the rest of The Boss's henchmen kidnapped too?

"Aww, poor psychic can't handle it?" Nate cooed.

Matpat didn't respond. He only gazed at Nate with sorrowful eyes.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Nate asked trying to hide how uncomfortable and timid he was. Why was he staring at him like that? Nate waited for some snarky response, but the words that came out of the heroes mouth shocked him.

"I'm-I'm so sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I changed the thingy into rich text cause I didn't know there was a difference until now :D
> 
> And here is some MatPat cause he's been like dead for a while now.


	14. Indignation

The warehouse that was usually filled with laughter was still and quiet. The dread in the air was so thick it could swallow the three villains whole. Jack, Signe and Robin all sat around where they always sit. Jack by the crates, Signe along the shelves and Robin on the stool. They all need time to process what they did. What damage they caused.

“I can’t believe it…” Signe muttered. “I-I almost just killed a man.”

Jack scoffed. “You too, huh?”

“Jack, that wasn’t you… It was Anti, “ Signe stated.

Jack gazed down at his feet. Was it really 100% all on Anti? The Irish man felt like he could have done more like take back control, but he was too weak to do so. It was him who let Anti in, therefore, it was him who let those two heroes almost die. He didn’t even know what Anti is. He’s not some kind of freak Potential, Jack’s sure of it. If he was, then Jack wouldn’t have his ability to scream at an ear-splitting volume. Anti was something more than that. He had goals and ambitions - a mind of its own. That’s far too aware for some transformation or summon.

“Even if it was Anti, I’m the one who lets him take control…” Jack murmured refusing to look his friends in the eye.

“Jack, it’s okay. What you did was not in your control. But I on the other hand…” Signe’s voice trailed off.

Robin sharply stood up, surprising the two other villains. Robin was upset and mad. He was sick of his friends blaming themselves for what happened. They needed to do what they did, there was no other way.

"Guys, you seriously need to stop saying things like that, " Robin argued. "It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not. What does matter is that we move on."

Jack bit his lower lip. Robin was right, he shouldn't dwell on the past. He should learn and thrive, that's how you become a better person; through understanding and knowledge. Next time he's assigned a mission, he won't let Anti take control. No matter how badly he wants to he will not give in. He's been manipulated by Anti for far too long. He wanted to change. He needed to change.

Signe's spirit wasn't as easily raised as Jack's. She was in full control of the situation. It's not like Anti, where Jack has very limited power over it. She can make her creations do whatever she wants with the snap of her fingers. She chose to make the monster hurt Tyler. She chose to make the monster almost kill him.

Signe sighed. She doesn't think she'll get over this, not in a million years. She may be a villain, but that doesn't mean that she lacks empathy or any other emotion. She was raised here, those other villains like Jack, Robin, Nate and Cristina were all part of one big family. It's the only thing she has. She can't just abandon them.

Abruptly, The Boss barged into the warehouse. All three of the villains stood in his presence.

"Sean, Signe, Robin, " The Boss greeted. "It's so good to see that all of you are still in good health, especially since we are drawing closer and closer to our goals."

"It's good to see you too, sir, " Jack lied. He hated The Boss. He was a filthy man with psychopathic tendencies. He was pretty sure no one liked him.

"I'm sure you know why I came to see you three?" The Boss asked.

Jack, Signe and Robin all nodded apprehensively. He came to discuss the recent fight, the one against the heroes, Mark, Amy and the rest of Teamiplier. The way The Boss was smiling, there was no way this could be anything good. The Boss began giggling before his laughter turned into screaming.

"You idiots!" He bellowed.

The Boss raised his hand, then rapidly shifted his hand down. Suddenly, gravity became dense and heavy under the three villains and forced them down on their knees.

"Why the hell did you leave them alive?" The Boss continued to rave. "You should have killed the little fuckers while you had the chance!"

The more The Boss yelled and screamed, the gravity around Jack, Signe and Robin became burdensome. At one point they could no longer withstand the force weighing down on them and fell flat onto their stomachs. It was like the air itself weighed 100 tonnes. It crushed them and squished them against the floor.

"Now, be good worthless shits and get out of my sight!" The Boss boasted, before returning gravity to the way it once was.

Jack, Signe and Robin all scrambled to their feet despite their aching bones screeching in pain. They all limped out of the warehouse as fast as they could as to not displease their boss any further. Jack was about to make his out before The Boss called out to him.

"Oh yeah, and one last thing, Jack. Don't be afraid to surrender to Anti, it's not as bad as you think, " The Boss chuckled darkly.

Jack froze. What does The Boss know about Anti that he doesn't? Anti has been with Jack ever since he could remember, so how does The Boss know more about him? What even was Anti? Did The Boss know what Anti was? Jack didn't even know how or why he exists inside of him. He can always feel him at the back of his mind. He's always bored until something gory and bloody is mentioned. He's sadistic, harming innocent people just for the kicks. Jack shook his head. No, he can't let The Boss get to his head. Not now. They had work to do, like saving Nate.

Jack marched on. He slammed the door behind him and gazed into his friend's eyes with determination and resolve. He wasn't going to sit around and rob banks anymore. He's going to fight, even if it costs him his life.

"Come on, " Jack articulated while grasping both Signe's and Robin's wrists.

"Where are we going?" Signe inquired. The Boss almost just crushed every bone in their body, what could he be possibly be doing now?

Jack cocked his head to the side and faced Signe directly. He smiled brightly.

"We're gonna save Nate."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could only post one chapter today I'm sorry ;-; but at least I finished it :D


	15. I Need To See Him!

“He’s awake!” Amy exclaimed.

If he’s really awake, then Amy needs to see him. She can’t wait any longer. It doesn’t matter if every bone in her body breaks like glass, she will do anything just to see his face. His beautiful, smiling face. Mark means so much to Amy. Him, and as well as Chica, their dog, is like family, and she’ll do anything to protect it. She already almost lost her parents once before, she wasn’t going to lose Mark either.

Amy propped herself on her elbows and tried to get up once more, but was once again pushed back.

“Amy, I know you want to see him, but you can’t, “ one of the doctors uttered. The doctor was a young Asian man with messy raven hair. He also had bags under his eyes suggesting that he’s working a double shift.

“Why not?” Amy snapped.

“Because you’re also injured. You have two cracked ribs, a broken arm and a fractured ankle. You have multiple cuts and bruises. Not to mention your body is also extremely exhausted, you need to rest, “ the young doctor explained.

Amy sighed. He was right; she could barely walk, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

“Fine, I’ll… I’ll rest, “ Amy lied.

“Good, “ The doctor cheered. “I’m dr. Panganiban, but you can just call me Dominic.”

Dominic flashed a tired smile at Amy. The hero smiled back, even though she felt a fiery pain ripping through her chest.

"I'll stay here with Amy, " Dominic said. "You guys can go visit your friend."

Ethan, Tyler, Wade, Bob and Kathryn all nodded, said their thank you's, and exited the room. They all ran down the hall and followed the other doctor who was leading them to where Mark was situated. It only took a few minutes, but it felt like hours upon hours of scrambling down halls and trying not to bump into people.

The heroes and doctor all reached the end of a hall in the hospital ward. Ethan, Tyler, Wade, Bob and Kathryn were all nervous to see Mark like they were with Amy. They all timidly and slowly stepped through the door, only to be greeted with the same goofy smile Mark always had.

The half Korean has bandages wrapped around his head and arms. His left leg was in a cast, presumably, he broke his leg and has nasal cast across his nose. Just like Amy, he has a lot of bruises and cuts everywhere in which some of them were swelling.

"Hey, guys, " Mark softly chatted. He waved his hand slightly barely lifting his arm from the bed. He looked so tired like he was going to pass out again.

"Hey, Mark..." Ethan replied waving back.

"Yeah, what's up man?" Tyler asked gently.

"Eh, besides all the broken bones I think I'm good."

Even after everything, he was still the same old Mark. The same Mark who has this contagious laugh who could make even the grumpiest person smile. The same Mark who has this weird thing for pink moustaches. The same Mark who gets frustrated with toast for some unexplainable reason. The same Mark who gets back up and keeps trying despite how many times he's been thrown to the ground.

"How's Amy doing? Is she awake?" Mark inquired. He was extremely concerned for the well being of his girlfriend. He wasn't the only one who was thrashed and thrown around like a doll by Anti, she was as well.

"Amy's awake and fine, " Wade answered.

"Thank God..." Mark sighed. "How about Chica? Where is she? Is she safe?"

"Don't worry Mark, she's with me, " Ethan explained.

"Good. Chica is the most important thing in this life. If anything and I mean anything happened to her I will consume your soul, " Mark joked slightly chuckling.

Ethan scoffed. It was so good to see Mark and Amy again. Everything was so different without them, a bad different. Without Mark and Amy, everything just seemed... Cold. There was so making fun of Tyler or Wade. No doing and saying weird, inappropriate things in front of each other. No life to the team really.

Ethan, Tyler, Wade and Bob all perfectly could recall the moment when they saw Mark and Amy laying on the ground battered and unconscious that day. It was mortifying. There was so much blood that they panicked. They even thought that they could have been dead. Their breathing was shallow and raspy. The heroes had called the emergency hotline provided to them by Felix in case something horrible happened, and it did. Now thinking back to it, if they acted later... They didn't want to think about it. I mean, who would?

Ethan, Tyler, Wade, Bob and Kathryn all caught Mark up on recent news. They even showed him one of the latest memes, the car salesman meme or something along those lines. Mark smiled the whole way through their conversation. He was so lucky and glad that everything and everyone is okay. He wanted to see Amy - badly, but he knew it would have to wait. She was alive, that was what mattered. The whole team was here and breathing. As long as Teamiplier is still here Mark will know that it’ll be okay, even if the world is ending.

It's such a shame that peace and glee is such a fragile thing though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this chapter is pretty short so I apologize!!


	16. It's Not Just A Nightmare Anymore

He’s sorry? What the hell is he sorry for?

It's been five days and Nate still couldn't figure it out. The longer Matpat stood there, the more confused the musician became. The villain couldn’t understand the guy in front of him. He was just so weird. One second he’s sassing off Nate and the next he’s looking at him like he’s an abandoned, lost puppy. What did he see that made him feel sorry for a criminal? Nate tried to shake the thoughts away from his mind a play it cool.

“What, is my mind to hard for you to handle?” Nate sassed with a smirk.

Matpat stood there in silence for a solid minute before squeezing his eyes shut and replying.

“Yeah, yeah, fine… whatever, “ the hero babbled exasperatedly.

Matpat focused once more on the energy radiating in front of him. This time he swore he won’t screw up and get to emotional over someone’s tearful memories. It’s hard not to be sad about it though. It’s like watching a melancholic film but only this time it’s real. These depressing things really happened to people. The brunette let out a shaky sigh, before diving inside Nate’s mind once more. This time, he opened his eyes to the sound of someone crying.

_“Hey, it’s going to be okay…” A raven-haired boy gently whispered into the weeping girl’s ear. It was Nate again, only this time he was older than the first few times. He looked like he was in his teens._

_The crying person beside him had long, earthy brown hair and wore a white, pouf dress._

_“But my mum needs me! I can’t just abandon her!” cried the girl, her tears staining her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her arms and legs were shaking. She soon then curled up into a ball and began to sob harder._

_“Morgan, they are going to be okay. Right now, we need to worry about you - you’re hurt, “ Nate fretted. He was right. The girl, Morgan had a long gash on her left side that soaked the beautiful dress with blood. Morgan held the wound and winced. It was bleeding badly, and if they don’t get it cleaned up anytime soon it could get infected. Morgan didn’t want to move, she was so scared and shocked too._

_Matpat didn’t know what was happening. Maybe the girl had been taken away just like Nate was. They were in some sort of facility, so it made sense. The walls and floor were solid cement with many white pipes running across the top corners of the long cylindrical hallway. There was also bright lights built into the ceiling and metal railing that stretched along the opaque walls. If she really had been captured then perhaps that's why she's so worried about her parents. They were presumably hurt, or even dead._

_The brunette felt remorse for the two teenagers. They had been taken away from their friends and family with no say in the matter. It wasn't like that for the hero. He chose to be sent away from his loved ones to train and be studied by the government. And even if it was lonely and scary, he met people like Stephanie and Jason. His parents also visited him almost every month. It wasn't like he was being treated like an animal either._ _He wasn't some lab rat to be tested on, he was human._

_Nate lifted Morgan and propped her arm around his other shoulder. He carried her and began to slowly walk towards the metal door with Morgan limping along with him. Blood seeped from her cut and trickled down her side. It splattered on the cold, concrete floor, staining it dark red. The girl clutched her side and gritted her teeth as she grasped the railing next to her. She began to feel weaker and weaker by the second, but she couldn't give up, not now._

_Abruptly, multiple pairs of footsteps came echoing from down the hall. Nate cursed under his breath and began to pick up his pace._

_"Come on Morgan! If we don't get out of here quickly they'll catch you!" Nate shouted._

_"Nate... I can't make it, " Morgan's voice quavered._

_"No, don't say that. Don't you dare say that!" Nate cried. "We're gonna make it out of here alive, you hear me?"_

_As they continued to scramble down through the facility, the footsteps became louder. Nate and Morgan began to panic. At this rate, there was no way that they could escape, not with Morgan slowing Nate down. The girl bit her lip. If she hadn't screwed up then she or Nate wouldn't be in this situation._

_"Nate, leave me. It's my fault, okay?" Morgan insisted._

_"No, it's not! So what, you remembered your parents. That's not an excuse to kill you!" Nate argued._

_'So what, you remembered your parents'? What on earth is that suppose to mean? Had they been brainwashed or had their memories erased? There were many questions and little answers which infuriated Matpat. What did all of this mean? Who was chasing them? Why was it so bad to remember their parents if their memories really were erased? Were they building an army? What was their goal?_

_Morgan suddenly broke free from Nate's grasp and fell to the floor. She shrieked as sharp, hot pain sizzled at her side. It felt like it was eating her and enjoyed every bite of her skin and flesh. The pain became agonizing as tears welled in her eyes. She knew what she needed to do, even if it made her upset and terrified._

_She had to sacrifice herself._

_"MORGAN!" Nate screeched._

_"Go, Nate! Leave me!" Morgan grunted as tears once again fell down her cheeks. "please, live - for me!"_

_Tears stung at Nate's eyes. He knew that it was the truth no matter how much Nate denied it. If he helped Morgan escape, he'll die too. He didn't want to die. He had so many friends who were like family to him, he can't abandon them. But he didn't want Morgan to die as well._

_"Please, Nate... I'm begging you..."_

_Nate shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe this is all just a bad dream and he would wake up any second. Yeah, this has to be. There's no way that- Nate opened his eyes. Morgan was still slumped over on her side leaning against the wall. The footsteps still rang throughout the hallway. They were still in the dark, menacing facility._

_Dread filled Nate's heart. It's not a dream._

_The musician's legs trembled and his heart pounded in his chest. A ringing in his ears became so loud it's unbearable. All of the noise; Morgan's screaming, dimmed and faded into silence. He took a deep breath in and out. He wasn't going to let Morgan die with regret and sorrow knowing that she was the one who caused Nate's demise. He had to do what she wanted. She wanted him to run._

_And so he did._

_He ran and ran as fast as he could. His legs burned and his stomach twisted. He dared not to look back at Morgan, who was being pinned against the wall. She yelled one last thing, something that Nate could barely hear before a bullet ripped through her heart. As Nate heard the gunshot, he bit his tongue to prevent him from screaming. Tears poured down his face like waterfalls. She's gone. She's gone and nothing could bring her back._

_Nate soon then reached an elevator and slammed the upwards arrow button. His lip was quivering as his hands shook. The elevators metal doors slid open with ease with a small 'ding'. He scrambled inside and hit the button with two arrows pointing inwards to each other. He could see the men dressed in black clothing race to him, but they were too slow. The doors slammed shut before anyone could enter._

_Nate was left all alone. The air was heavy and the silence was loud. Too loud for Nate to handle. He collapsed on the ground and hugged his knees. He sobbed loudly into his legs and screamed. She was dead and he wasn't. It was unfair. Cruel. Unjustified._

_Matpat could feel tears prick at his eyes. Was he really crying? He touched his cheeks and felt something wet. He was crying. The hero was weeping for a criminal who he knew nothing about. He wanted to hug him. Comfort him. Do anything to make him feel better but he can't. He was useless._

_Matpat slid down the elevator's steel walls and sat next to the weeping villain. His heart ached for him. First, it was his best friend. Now, it was his lover. Matpat tried to place his hand on Nate's shoulder, only to sigh when it fazed through. He can't change anything. He was only a spectator._

_All of the sudden Matpat's world began to shake violently. What's happening? Nate didn't seem affected by it, so only Matpat must see it. He tried to stand up, the rumbling made him fall again. He landed on his chest and groaned. He heard someone's voice echo in his mind. It was someone familiar, but it was so muffled it was impossible to tell who it was. All he knew that it was male. They kept repeating the heroes name over and over again._

_"Matthew..."_

_"Matthew."_

"Matthew!"

Matpat's eyes snapped open. He took his time to register what was happening. He was now in the present, not in Nate's mind. Felix was in front of him clasping the brunette's shoulders tightly. He blinked repeatedly until speaking.

"What... What's happening?" He asked.

"You went quiet for an awfully long time, " Felix replied. "I had a bad feeling, so I went to check up on you. Then I found you standing here _crying_."

Crying? Matpat touched his face and felt that it was damp. Tears. He looked past Felix over to Nate who gazed back with concern.

"What happened bro? I kept shaking you and screamed your name but you didn't wake up, " Felix inquired.

Matpat tried to scramble for answers. What was he going to say? He had never had that happen to him before. It was scary. He didn't wake up, he didn't even respond in the slightest. He just went limp, numb to everything around him.

"I... I don't know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit lengthy and angsty but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway :)


	17. Just Sleep, Just Dream

Another 24 hours went by and still no progress. The Boss or one of his henchmen must have done something to seal Nate's memories or something. It wasn't usually this hard. Matpat has done this many times before and it only too him one to three days. This time, it's taking him almost a full week. Maybe Nate didn't know where The Boss was situated.

Matpat slumped down in his chair rubbing circles into the side of his forehead. He was getting headaches again. The hero dreaded this part of his job and Potential. The work was already stressful enough, now he has to have migraines caused by overuse of his Potential? The brunette reached his hand in his right pocket and pulled out a packet of Tylenol tablets. He downed two tablets with water and groaned.

"You okay man?..." Nate asked the hero somewhat concerned for his health. Yeah, he hated how he could almost feel Matpat poking and prodding around in his head, but he got used to it. The brunette was a pretty nice guy, nicer than Nate expected.

"I'm fine, " Matpat moaned uncomfortably.

"You sure? Maybe you should take a break, " Nate suggested. Maybe he could get the hero to lay off for a while. That could give him time to actually think of an escape and well... Just think in general. Around Matpat, as nice as he is, he feels as if he can't even be mentally active without the hero listening in.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not working."

At least Nate tried.

Nate walked back and leaned his back against the thick, concrete wall. What is he going to do? He doesn't have ridiculous super strength like other people, so he couldn't break down the wall. He didn't have teleportation to materialize outside the cell or illusions to trick people. He only could sing to manipulate people. And even if he tried to bend Matpat to his will he would get electrocuted. The metal restraint on his wrist not only disabled his Potential but also made sure he wouldn't try using it twice.

Matpat breathed in and out before slowly standing up. He just had to take his time and not push himself. He didn't want the accident that happened 5 years ago happen again. He trudged over to the broad glass wall. When he first stepped foot in this room he always thought that the glass cell would be a terrible and unsafe idea, until he saw Jason, who had the ability to change the what material his body was by touch, try to shatter the wall using his fist which was turned into concrete. Not a single scratch was left on the wall thanks to his other friend Ian Hecox, whos Potential was being able to permanently strengthen any object.

Matpat faced Nate through the glass. Even though the heroes head and neck was throbbing in pain he had to do this. It would be selfish not to. The brunette once again closed his eyes and focused. It was like tuning into a radio, trying to find the right frequencies in Nate's mind to channel into. He could feel the energy at the tips of his fingers. It was warm and tingly. Then the hero then opened his tired eyes once more.

_Matpat was now standing in a room. The room was small and well lit. It had a small wooden table and a few black, metal, cushioned chairs. There were also a lot of wooden crates scattered throughout the small room. The walls were made of concrete and were slightly stained. White pipes ran across the ceiling and into the wall next to an air vent. Where is he now?_

_Sitting on one of the chairs was current Nate still wearing a red shirt and black vest matched with navy blue jeans. Next to him were two other people, presumably villains. One of them he recognized as Cristina, his partner. The other one was a man who had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. They all were just sitting there waiting for something or someone to happen or show up. They all looked timid as well, which Matpat noted._

_"This blows, " The man whose name Matpat didn't know spoke._

_"I know Andy, but we gotta do this, " Nate replied._

_"Yeah, but he terrifies me, " The villain, Andy, stated. He fiddled with the zipper of his dark grey and white hooded jacket nervously. They must be seeing The Boss, Matpat thought. But why here of all places?_

_"Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine, " Cristina instructed._

_"Easier said than done..." Andy muttered under his breath._

_Suddenly, a man burst through the door. It was The Boss wearing his usual outfit; a white shirt underneath a black blazer with only one button done up, paired with black jeans and leather shoes. He had a short beard and moustache and his black hair was combed over. His greyish blue eyes were sharp and mean as ever._

_"Nathan, Cristina, Andrew, I'm glad you all made it, " The Boss announced. "I'm sure you know why I called you three here?"_

_"The base is being relocated, right?" Cristina inquired._

_"Correct."_

_Matpat's heart began to race as his eyes lit up. Finally, something useful! He had been doing this for so long. He was sure his head was going to explode if he kept this up._

_"So where are we this time?" Nate questioned._

_"This time we are going to be located at the furthest side of the city east. There are plenty of abandoned warehouses and storage facilities to utilize, " The Boss smirked._

_The furthest side of the city east? But there are no warehouses and other facilities there. The government did a thorough sweep of the area and found nothing. What was he on about?_

_"But... How are we supposed to conceal ourselves from the heroes and the government?" Andy asked shyly._

_"Excellent question Andrew, " The Boss boasted. "You remember my Potential?"_

_"Yes, sir, " Andy answered._

_"Well, I managed to snag myself a Potential quite useful. The girl who had this power was part of the company Youtopia. She had purple hair which suited her and had the ability to make any object and objects inside it invisible. It's like laying an invisible cloak over things. The girl's dead now, " The Boss explained._

_Matpat's heart dropped. He had heard about the massacre in District 9. It was so devastating. Those poor heroes and their families didn't deserve any of it, yet it's what they received. The brunette remembered attending every funeral with Stephanie. He recalled giving the heroes parents flowers and feeling what they felt. The emotion that radiated of them was mind-blowingly agonized and pained. It took all of his strength not to cry right then and there._

_The team of villains was also shocked. Their boss just said that he killed someone like it was the easiest thing to talk about in the world. It was disgusting and disturbing and made Nate want to gag._

_"Meet me at Point 05 next morning at 0800. This is important, " The Boss uttered._

_Everything then started to fade away. Panic began to bubble up within Matpat. No, not now! He thought. I still need more time! But his pleas didn't change anything. The world around him began to darken. Nate, Cristina and Andy all said something to The Boss but the hero couldn't hear them any more. In no time at all, everything was nothing but blackness._

When Matpat peeled open his heavy eyes, he fell backwards and knocked the chair over. He landed on his side and let out a sharp cry of pain. He closed his eyes and reopened them again. Everything was blurry as his head felt like it was being crushed under huge boulders.

He rolled over onto his stomach and reached out for anything to grab. He felt something thin like paper against his fingers. He slid the piece of paper that was on the cold ground towards him. He squinted at the piece of paper and tried to read it to the best of his abilities, despite everything looking like one big blob.

'Hey, Matpat,

Sorry, but I was called for on a mission while you were doing your mind stuff. I had to go out because it was an emergency and there was a shortage of heroes. Hope you understand! Don't worry though, you'll be fine here, I know it. But just in case anything went wrong I left an alarm with you. Press the red button and a distress signal will be sent to the front office immediately.

-Felix (The Great)'

Matpat groaned. The device must have been on the chair he knocked over. Great. He ran his hands over the floor and tried to feel for anything that might have been the alarm. He found nothing.

He scrambled to his knees and crawled around, but his vision wasn't getting any better. His aching head and neck only became more stiff and sore as time continued. No amount of Tylenol could ease the pain in time, it just reacted too slowly.

Abruptly, Matpat heard something shatter. It was glass. He silently cursed to himself as he quickened his crawling pace. How in the world did it break? He then found an object that was small and cylindrical and had a red blob of colour on its top. This must the alarm! He placed his thumb over the button, but he wasn't quick enough.

The device was kicked out of his hands by someone. Nate, it must be Nate. Matpat could hear multiple pairs of feet stepping on the cement ground as well as a metallic snap. Voices all mingled together and merged making them indistinguishable. All the brunette heard was someone gently singing to him, telling him to sleep.

He didn't know why, but Matpat obeyed the voice. He shut his eyes as he slowly dozed off. The soothing voice told him to just sleep, just dream. It sounded wonderful. Being able to escape the burning pain that he feels would be a miracle come true. He felt someone lift him off the ground, but it was like his body completely shut down to the sound of the man's voice. He couldn't react or struggle in the slightest.

Eventually, everything faded into empty, bleak, darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes, what's going to happen to Matpat o.0 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and btw there is a possibility that ima start writing another YouTuber fic! It's not gonna be along with this one though. What do you guys think? Do you even care? Tell me in the comments!


	18. The Unlikely Allies

"Felix get your ass over here!"

"Jeez, alright Ken, calm down!" 

There had been an emergency call due to the shortage of heroes this week and Ken was already completely over it. Teamiplier had been put out of commision ever since their brawl with Anti. Ken blamed Felix for that. Ken knew that everything was going to go horribly wrong but the Swede didn’t listen. The Canadian is just so frustrated with his team leader. He’s the one who is supposed to be making responsible and rational decisions, not sending a whole team to their possible death. 

Now, it was all of 'Team Pewdiepie' against the two common crooks Arin and Dan, also known as 'The Grumps'. They were doing their usual; robbing banks and other things associated with theft. At this point, it was iconic for them.

Felix and Marzia both agreed to cover the front of the bank while Cry and Ken both agreed to cover the back. It was all going great until things got a little messy. Felix accidentally punched a huge hole in the side of the bank creating another exit. Arin and Dan took this as an opportunity to escape and bolted with the sacks of money over their shoulders. They couldn't get very far though. Ken's ability to track people and other living things lead the two villains to a dead end. 

"Shit..." Arin mumbled under his breath. 

"Hah, cornered you assholes now!" Ken exclaimed. 

Running up behind the hero was Felix and Cry. Marzia agreed to stay behind and scout for anyone that may have been injured an escort them to safety. 

"Hey, before you beat the crap outta us, where's Mark and the rest of them?" Dan inquired. 

"Yeah, usually they come and arrest us, not you guys, " Arin added. 

Wait, were they actually concerned? No, they were just curious, they have to be. There is no way two villains are legitimately worried for the health of others, let alone the health of heroes. Felix bit the inside of his cheek. Should he say? I mean, Arin and Dan did see Teamiplier almost every week. They deserve to know. Do they? Maybe they don't. 

"They're in the hospital, " Cry uttered. 

Both Arin and Dan's eyes widened in shock. That's where they have been this whole time; the hospital? A horrible feeling pooled at the bottom of the two villains stomachs. While they did find Mark, Amy and the rest of Teamiplier troublesome, they never wished for bad luck to befall them. They were all extremely sweet and fun. Arin and Dan had run into the team so many times it's almost like they're friends now. They probably would be friends if they hadn't been so unfortunate they had to resort to stealing while the others decided to fight crime. 

"Cry, why'd you tell them that!" Cried, Felix. 

"Because they deserve to know."

Felix sighed. Perhaps they did deserve to know. As far as Felix known, Arin and Dan have never come close to killing someone, and if they ever hurt anyone that was a civilian then it was an accident. Everytime they get arrested they receive an offer to go under the official Correction Program conducted by the government to transform villains like The Grumps into heroes by giving them a safe place to live, food and water and training and discipline courses.

Arin and Dan both looked at each other. They began to quietly whisper among themselves about something Felix and Cry couldn’t hear. They both looked incredibly serious, something that is extremely rare for the two villains who always goof off. It didn’t look like they were planning some sort of plan of escape or attack or anything bad really. What were they talking about? 

Ken could hear every word but was still left confused. If they really wanted to do that then what would they get in return? Why do they even care? Ken continued to listen, interested in what Arin and Dan had to say. What were their motives? Ken couldn’t figure it out. 

After a short while, the two villains nodded to each other. Felix and Cry braced themselves for whatever The Grumps had just conjured up. Ken just stood there baffled. 

“We want to help you guys, “ Arin stated. 

Felix, Ken and Cry all stood silently in shock which raised eyebrows and gaping mouths. Did the villains just offer their help to heroes? 

“Yeah, we can help you take out the bastard who did that to Mark, “ Dan avowed. “We don’t care if we have to do that Correction Program thingy as long as we kick that guy’s ass. We’re not heartless ya know; we care about that idiot.”

It felt like it took hours for the heroes to process what the villains just said. They wanted to help the person who always managed to arrest them and foil their plan. The person who always beat them up almost every bank robbery. The person who was supposed to be their arch nemesis was actually a close friend. Why did it take so long to process? 

“So, will you accept our request or not? We don’t have all day, “ Arin argued impatiently tapping his foot against the pavement. 

Felix, Ken and Cry all contemplated whether it was a good idea or not. This could be some kind of trick, then again, it could all be true. They did look genuine, but it was too hard to tell. Finally, Felix came up with an idea. 

“Fine, “ Felix agreed. “But, we have to take you two to a very special person.”

Both Arin and Dan furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. A special person? Who is that and what are they going to do?

“Calm down, he’s not going to hurt you, he’s just going to see what your intentions are.” 

“And how the hell is he going to do that?” Arin inquired.

“It’s simple really; he’s gonna read your mind, “ Felix smirked. 

“Woah, that’s a bit of an invasion of my privacy. I mean, what if he finds the embarrassing stuff, “ Dan gulped. 

“Like what happened last Christmas?” Arin asked.

Dan shivered. “Especially last Christmas.”

“Look, guys, he won’t find out all of your deepest darkest secrets, okay? He’s just going to conduct a simple evaluation on whether you guys actually have good intentions just in case you guys are planning to blow up the place, “ Felix explained. 

Arin and Dan cast each other one last uncertain look before speaking.

“Alright, we’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy another horrible chapter in the cringy fic how wonderfully disgusting.


	19. Appearances And Disappearances

Saying that Arin and Dan were nervous walking into Youtopia headquarters was an understatement. They were terrified. The two villains were right in the middle of almost every hero ever. More than 60% of America’s heroes are employed here. They didn’t know what to think of it. Should they be scared or completely calm? Should they be worried and regret their life choices or man up and stop acting like a baby? It was all too late at this point anyway. They made their decision, though the first choice sounded much easier.

Felix, Arin and Dan all walked down a long hallway. The walls were painted white with many doors all along the building. Bright lights were lined along the ceiling with the occasional air vent. The floor was all marble tiles that were rectangular shaped. Everything here looked clean and brand new despite it being ten years old now. It’s well maintained and taken care of, as well as not many people actually walk down here. This part of the company serves as a place where villains-turned-hero can all live if they don’t have a proper home. It’s rare for a villain to live here though, as many redeemable villains do not undertake the Correct Program. Felix guessed it was something to do with pride or other complicated things he didn’t understand.

Arin and Dan were a little upset but not surprised when Felix put those metal wristbands that disable peoples Potential when worn. They were uncomfortable and looked really ugly. It made them feel like some sort of criminal… wait a minute-

“We’re here!” Felix exclaimed. Felix, Arin and Dan all stopped at a large double door. Felix pushed the two doors aside and stepped in with Arin and Dan following him shortly after. They all saw a large, horseshoe-shaped, wooden desk. All along the inner side of the table sat many people either typing on a computer or talking to other people. What The Grumps noticed about this room was how much security there was. It was ridiculous. There were security cameras in every nook and cranny, there were many security guards, some pacing along up and down the room and others standing still in corners and near the exits. There was also red buttons under the desk near each man and woman who worked here in this room. If Arin and Dan bothered to search more, they’d probably find so much more.

“Welcome to the most exciting room in Youtopia!” Felix remarked half-jokingly. “Do you know how many bomb threats a year we get in this room? Don’t even get me started on all the fights that are started here.”

“Uh, what?” Arin shrieked.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Besides all the workers and security guards, everyone here is a villain, “ Felix stated.

“Really?” Dan cried. “What even is this room?”

“It’s where villains sign up to become a hero and undergo the Correction Program, “ Felix explained. “You have to get this little permit to take this test first. After the Correction Team assesses you, they will record your strengths and where you need to improve.”

"So we have to go over there and get a fricken piece of paper?" Dan yelled.

"Pretty much."

"Do we have to do another body search?" Arin questioned.

"Definitely."

Arin and Dan groaned. Before they entered this area of the company they had to walk through a metal detector, had an x-ray then had to undergo a body search before having the Potential disarmer locked around their wrist. Needless to say, they were all over it. They exasperatedly dragged their feet along the ground as they made their way over to one of the workers on the desk. The workers greeted The Grumps with a smile before asking them to sit down. Felix scoffed. If they thought a body search was bad then they would have such a great time with Matpat.

Abruptly, a middle-aged man wearing a blue button-up t-shirt and black pants came running in. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Felix thinks his name is Jason?... He wasn't too sure. The man's eyes scanned the room before falling onto Felix.

"Felix, we need to talk, " he insisted. "Oh, I'm Jason by the way."

"Okay, right. But before we do I need to find Matpat; where is he?" Felix asked.

"That's exactly what we need to talk about, " Jason remarked.

Felix's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "...What happened? Did something go wrong?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, horribly. Steph's freaking out about it."

Worry and anxiety pooled in Felix's stomach and shrouded his mind. Whatever happened was definitely not good. He thought he was going to be okay, he really did. He thought he could deal with this mess while Matpat searched for answers. But things didn't go as planned - they never do.

"What the hell happened?" Felix repeated.

"Nate has escaped, " Jason said. "He most likely had help from an outside force."

"And..."

Jason bit his lower lip. "...And Matpat has disappeared."

Felix's heart sank. It was his fault. If only he had been there, none of this would have happened. He was too cocky for his own good.

"Do you know what happened?" Felix inquired.

"Kind of. The security tapes were corrupted, but we managed to salvage some footage, " Jason said.

"Footage of..." Felix wanted Jason to continue. He needed Jason to continue. He's not going to rest until he finds out what happened to his old friend. He wasn't going to have another incident like what happened to Dan, he just couldn't. It was too unbearable to go through that again.

"F-footage of Matpat being unconscious and getting dragged away."

“By who!” Felix raved.

Jason took a deep breath. “By Nate…” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry if this chapter was a little boring but we'll dive into the action soon, I promise!


	20. Decaying Friendships

It's been almost a week and a half since the incident with Anti occurred. Due to Dominic's healing Potential, Mark and Amy were able to recover faster than someone usually would. They were still injured, but it wasn't as severe. The only things that needed to heal were some bruises. Dominic was an exceptional healer, one of the best Youtopia has.

Now, Mark was training in the gym determined to get stronger. To be better. His previous performance was pathetic and pitiful. He barely scratched Anti and he was almost dead. It hurt his pride, but it also hurt him in his heart. If he couldn't even protect himself, then how is he supposed to protect his friends? How was he supposed to protect the world? How was he supposed to protect Amy?...

Tyler and Ethan both agreed to join Mark in training. They all needed to redeem themselves, and the only way to do that is to become smarter, faster and stronger. There was room for improvement, there always is. And if they could improve then there is work to be done. If they can't defeat Anti, then they may as well quit. Ethan was cleaning, checking and updating his cyborg limbs while Tyler was trying to transform into iron faster.

Mark drew the fire from within his soul to his hand and punched the air towards the training dummy. The flames that were on his fist lept forward off of his hands. The fireball accelerated further and further towards the dummy but it missed. It kept flying forward straight towards Ethan who was distracted by Tyler.

"Ethan, watch out!" Mark screeched. Ethan didn't hear him, but Tyler did.

Tyler gazed past Ethan and caught a glimpse of the huge ball of fire rocketing towards them. Tyler instantly reacted, pushing Ethan to side. He turned his whole body into solid iron and braced himself for the attack. The fireball directly collided with his torso, burning his clothes and sizzling his iron skin. It stung, but it could have been worse. So much worse. Once the burning and smoke died down, Tyler slowly transformed his body back to flesh and bone.

"What the hell was that man!" Tyler shouted. "You almost hit Ethan!"

Mark was too shocked to say anything. He was speechless. He almost hurt one of his teammates. His friend. And he called himself a hero?

"Oh my God, Ethan, Tyler... I-I'm so sorry..." Mark stammered.

Ethan propped himself up on his knees and took Tyler's outstretched hand to help him up. He brushed off dust and other debris before looking at Mark and forcing a smile.

"It's okay! I'm perfectly fine!" Ethan exclaimed.

Tyler clenched his fists. "No!" He shouted, surprising Ethan and Mark. "No, it's not okay! You almost killed him, how is that okay?"

Tyler looks dangerous, like a lion ready to rip its prey to shreds. Ethan tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Tyler was enraged. He was fuming. His face was red in anger and as he clenched his fists he dug his fingernails into his hands. His breathing was uneasy and irregular. He was ready to burst like a time bomb.

"Tyler, calm down, I am fine!" Ethan remarks.

"You wouldn't be if I hadn't pushed you out of the way!" Tyler boasted.

Mark tries to apologize but is quickly cut off. "Look Tyler, I'm so so so so, so sorry-"

"SHUT UP!"

The whole gymnasium had gone quiet at this point in time. Whatever little chatter there was has completely been silenced by Tyler's outburst. Some heroes were looking at each other with concern and nervousness. They had seen Tyler get angry, but not like this.

Tears pricked in the corner of Tyler's eyes. He's scared. He's just scared. First, he was fearing for Mark and Amy's life, now it was for Ethan's. He is just upset. He needs time; a break. It's what he deserves.

Tyler gazes away from the two heroes and storms off. Both Ethan and Mark stand there dumbfounded and lost for words.

"Should... we go after him?" Ethan inquires.

"No, he needs his alone time, " Mark replied solemnly.

The half Korean turns the opposite way and marches towards the exit located on the other side of the gym. As he walked, he felt the raging fire that burned in his soul weaken. The lack of warmth made him feel cold and numb as if he was in the middle of a blizzard. Mark shivered. He just wanted to go home and cry in a pillow.

Ethan stood still in the middle of the gym. After all the drama ended, everyone went back to training and messing around. But the air was heavy and tense. The remnant of the heated argument still lingered in the air suffocating the lone hero. Tyler and Mark, his two best friends, probably now hate each other. Tyler and Mark, the two people who helped shape the team into what it was today, now loathe each other because of some accident. Ethan felt like it was his fault. If he hadn't just learnt from past mistakes then none of this would have happened. Mark and Tyler would still be friends.

Amy was traumatized, Mark felt hopeless, Tyler was bitter, and now Ethan is alone. Everything was chaotic and twisted, like a puzzle but the pieces don't fit. It was a time of darkness, not just for the team, but for everyone. Evil was rising and good was falling. Solace had broken a long time ago, but now the chaos was emerging from the underworld. Wickedness followed everyone and everything like a phantom or poltergeist. It's easy to find what is wrong - harder to find what's right.

Teamiplier was surely falling apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg why is trying to write 1000 words for each chapter sO DAMN HARD??!!?
> 
> Anyway here was some angst that nobody asked for.


	21. Caught Alone In A War

“Nate, this is the craziest thing you’ve done yet!”

“Come on Cristina, it’s not that bad.”

“Not bad? You literally kidnapped a hero!”

Nate leaned his back against a cement pillar while Cristina was pacing back and forth. They were in the basement of one of the abandoned warehouses that are located on the east side of the city. It was two weeks until they moved again and they still didn’t know where. No matter, they had other things to worry about, like the unconscious hero that was tied down with rope to a wooden chair.

“Who even is that?” Cristina asked.

“Matpat, " Nate replied.

"How are you so calm about this!"

Nate gazed over at Matpat. His body, wrists and ankles were bound to the wooden chair with thick ropes. He was also blindfolded and gagged, not that it was any good against his Potential. His head hung loosely facing down to his torse. Nate felt almost sorry for him as he knows what it feels like to wake up in these situations, but he needed to do this. The hero knew where The Boss was located. If that information was spread all around Youtopia, many lives would be lost, and none of those lives included himself or other villains. So he captured him - hid him - so no one can find out.

Nate sighed. "I'll be honest with you, I'm not really comfortable doing this either. But I have to. It's for his and a lot of people's safety."

Cristina's stern expression softened. Even though he was on the opposite team of the hero, he cared for him as well as everyone else. Cristina smiled slightly as she remembered why she loved him so much. She was so caught up in the moment she almost forgot about the thing that Nate had that many people didn't; righteousness. That didn't stop her from being concerned for Nate's safety though.

"What if The Boss finds out? You'll be collared!" Cristina exclaimed.

A shiver ran down Nate's spine. She was right. If he wasn't careful, The Boss would place one of his three most infamous Potentials on him. Collaring. It happened when a villain that worked under The Boss was being disobedient, but not completely useless. The Boss would then put a 'collar' around the rebellious henchmen's neck and then they would be 100% under the mercy of The Boss. It rarely happened though. The last time it happened was five years ago. No one dared to disobey The Boss again after _that_ day.

Suddenly, Cristina and Nate heard a muffled grunt behind them. They both sharply turned facing the man who was tied down to a chair. It was Matpat, he was awake. Nate slightly panicked as he watched the hero slowly lift his head. He expected him to wake up today, but not so soon.

Matpat began to struggle against his restraints frantically, burning the skin around his wrists, ankles and torso. He was screaming something, but it was muffled by the white cloth in his mouth. His struggling became even more erratic and began to shout even louder than before. Not before long, his screaming quickly turned into quiet sobs. He was trapped, like someone had pushed him into a coffin then buried him six feet under the ground. The hero was feeling so claustrophobic and helpless it hurt to watch.

Nate felt conflicted. Should he remove the blindfold and gag or would that be a horrible idea? Should he keep him tied in the chair or give him space to move? He didn't want to overwhelm the hero, but he didn't want him to escape either.

Nate inched closer to Matpat then slowly removed the blindfold. As he moved the white cloth away from the brunette's eyes, the emotion displayed in the man's eyes tempted him to cut the ropes right then and there and set him free. It was fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. The poor hero probably thought he was going to be gutted on the spot, or even tortured.

"Okay, " Nate gently murmured. "I'm going to remove the gag, just don't scream."

Matpat nodded profusely, tears streaming down his flustered cheeks. He would do anything to see his wife and child again. He wished this was just a dream and that it would all go away but it didn't. The ropes really did hurt him.

Nate gingerly removed the gag and took a step back. Matpat sucked in large gulps of air through his mouth and breathed harshly. He refused to make eye contact with Nate and Cristina as if he was trying to avoid the situation completely.

"A-are... Are you g-going to kill me?" Matpat stammered weakly.

"What! N-no, we're just... We're trying to do the opposite of that, okay?" Nate revealed, making the weeping hero greatly confused.

"So, you're trying to keep me alive?" The brunette inquired, his voice wavering slightly.

"You, and many others, " Cristina replied.

"Why? And from who?"

Nate knew he was going to be asked that, yet he still didn't have an answer. The world treated him like garbage. It chewed him up and then spat him out into the gutter, and he still decided to show mercy to others. He still decided to empathic and gave people a chance. He didn't know why, but there was a part of him that refused to be anything but evil, which was weird considering that he was a villain.

"I... I honestly don't know why I bothered hiding you from my boss, " Nate admitted. "But what I do know is that if you had been able to share that kind of info with the public, a lot of blood would have been shed. And you, you'd get the worst of it."

Matpat let a shaky sigh escape from his mouth. This was war and he was dead centre in it. He knew that his chances of survival would be low if he ever agreed to do this, but he never imagined that so many other lives would be at stake as well.

"You know what?" Matpat abruptly said. "I think..."

Nate went completely silent. He didn't even dare to breathe or blink. Not even once. The anticipation was killing him. He couldn't mind read like the hero in front of him could.

Matpat then turned his gaze to Nate staring directly into his eyes for the first time. The fear had been replaced with determination.

"I think I'll stay here."

 


	22. A Woeful Wife

It was a cold, lonely night. It was raining heavily, the overcast blocking the moon and stars making the sky look like a thick sea of tar and smog. A woman sat alone at the kitchen table slowly chewing on her food. She swallowed and sighed dejectedly. Usually, there was another person who sat and ate terrible food with her, but he disappeared.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She gently pushed her food away and sauntered towards the door. She turned the knob and was greeted with a familiar face.

“Oh, Jason, I… Didn’t expect to see you today, “ the woman stated.

“Yeah, um, sorry… I just wanted to check in on you Steph, “ Jason replied.

Stephanie brushed her brown hair in her eyes away. “Do you want to come inside? It’s raining and freezing outside.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Jason stepped inside and took off his soaking wet jacket. He ran a hand through his wet hair and took off his muddy boots.

“Do you mind if I leave my shoes here?” Jason inquired.

“Uh, yeah! Sure…” Stephanie replied sounding a bit reluctant to let Jason leave his smelly, dirty shoes in the house. She guessed that would be better than him walking around in them.

Stephanie walked over to the kitchen table and scraped out the remaining microwaveable food in the trash can. Jason had noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how downhearted she must feel. Her husband, Matthew Patrick, had gone missing with a lot of evidence proving that he was kidnapped. She had begged him to not go with Felix and stay with her where he's safe until she finally gave up. She wished she tried harder. She thought that maybe if she prevented him from walking out the door that morning, then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been dragged away by some thief.

"He's going to be okay, " Jason assured.

"You don't know that..." Stephanie muttered.

The rain lightened up as the two ex-heroes stood in silence. Stephanie hadn't slept properly ever since she noticed something was wrong; that something happened to Matpat. It was like a gut feeling that tugged at her intestines or a strange and weird psychic link that she had with him. She also hadn't been as social nor as happy which Jason could completely understand. If his wife had been taken my maniacs he wouldn't know what to do or be able to even cope.

"Would you like some tea?" Stephanie asked Jason out of the blue.

"Yes please, that would be great, " Jason smiled at Stephanie.

She smiled back, even though all the stress felt like a ton of bricks strapped to the back of her head. She wanted to do more but she couldn't. If she really could, she'd find Matpat herself, but Felix or any other hero would let her. They said it was 'too dangerous' like that was a problem in the past when she fought her fair share of villains with the rest of her team.

The rest of her team... She thought about the old day when she, Matpat, Jason and Chris would all fight crime as a team together as she poured in fresh water into the kettle. They were an incredible team. Matpat would bewilder the villains with his mind-boggling Potential, Jason would smash holes into walls with concrete fists, Chris would wet everything he touched and Stephanie would give villains the ride of their lives with her telekinesis-like Potential.

The ex-hero poured newly made tea into two tea-cups and placed them on a small placemat for herself and Jason. She flopped down onto her white sofa beside Jason and slouched while sighing.

"I wish Felix would stop treating me like a baby, " Stephanie began. "He thinks I can't take care of myself but I can. I've proven it on multiple occasions! Why won't he let me help on the search of my husband? I just don't get it."

"Felix is a weird guy, " Jason answered fanning his tea.

"Agreed."

Stephanie blew her tea before taking a small sip. She cringed when she accidentally burnt her tongue on the hot drink. She misjudged how hot it was. As she tried to soothe the painful stinging, she suddenly came up with an idea

"Hey, I know this sounds kind of random but, do you want to meet up with Chris?" Stephanie suggested.

"What for?" Stephanie had a plan, Jason was sure of it. But was it a rational one?

"If we get the team back together, minus Matt, " her voice wavered, "then maybe we can prove to Felix that we can take care of not only ourselves but others as well. What do you say?"

Jason sat in silence and pondered Stephanie's proposal. It has been a while since he has seen Chris now that he works behind the scenes at Youtopia. Then again, it has been five years since he had last been on a job. Was he even as good as he was back in the day? He doesn't want to let Stephanie down, but he doesn't want to die either. After what felt like an eternity, Jason finally replied.

"I'm in."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crammed in a chapter before AO3 shuts down for like 2 hrs :)))


	23. New And Familiar Faces

Mark was lazily lying on his couch feeling contemptuous. He thought about yesterday, more specifically, the fight between him and Tyler. Now that he pondered about it, Tyler was right. He did almost kill Ethan. He was too dangerous to be around, yet too weak to do anything heroic like save his own girlfriend from the wrath of Anti.

He sighed and buried his face into a small, grey pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could do better, so much better and he was fully aware of that. But he didn't. He let his ego blind him from what's really important; the protection and safety of himself and others. He needed to step up his game now or else. But ever since the Anti fight the fire inside of him began to dim, and it's only weakening further. He was afraid of himself, the fire that burned inside of him. Not everyone can handle the heat as he can.

Suddenly, his phone began vibrating. Keeping his face in the pillows he reached into his pocket for his phone. He rolled onto his side and read the notification.

'We need you at the deployment bay asap'

He sighed once more. First, he had to deal with his own team's drama, now he has to fight crime? It wasn't that he was sulking or anything, he just wished he got a break. He was exhausted and burned out. Now was not a good time to wrestle with the bad guys. He guessed that it was Dan and Arin up to their usual schemes.

Mark pushed himself up. He stared at the message on the phone with anxious eyes. He has to go, the city needs him. He was a hero, and damn was he good at his job. He could win almost any fight, right? Mark mentally slapped himself in the face. No, it was this kind of attitude that almost got Ethan scorched. He needed to control himself or else more people will get hurt.

Mark hopped up from the couch and reached for his jacket. He swiftly zipped it up before checking in on his dog Chica. She was a beautiful dog, so happy and cheerful. Chica ran up to Mark and tackled him to the ground. She began to lick Mark’s face as the half Korean giggled.

“Woah, girl!” Mark chuckled gently pushing Chica off him.

Mark gazed over to her food bowl checking if it was empty or not. It was completely full. He smiled slightly. He could always count on Amy with anything. He knew she always had his back and he always had hers. They were the dynamic duo of the hero world. Nothing could beat them, well, beat them twice. He recalled a fight with the infamous Dan and Arin and how Mark accidentally burnt Amy's shirt, which caused a huge fit of rage unlike any other. The good thing was that she scared Dan and Arin away, but the bad thing was that Mark was sore for a week, especially around his cheek. Now that he was thinking about it, he actually really missed the two villains. They're almost similar friends in a weird sort of way, like ‘frenemies’ but taking it to the next level.

Mark playfully scratched under Chica’s chin before heading off to work. There was to time to be upset now, people, or in some cases peoples wallets, were in danger. He made a promise to himself that no matter what, he has to try and stay strong. It's what his mum always told him. If he’s resilient then nothing will be able to stop him as long as he always bounced back. But right now, that seemed so much harder than it sounded. One of his closest friends most likely hates him now.

How was he going to win the fight like this?

  
Mark strolled into deployment bay No. #203 where his team was called. Everyone was already there by the looks of it. He was Amy, Wade, Bob… Ethan and Tyler. Ethan looked over at Mark smiling and waving while Tyler avoided eye contact as expected. Wade and Bob were chatting it up in the corner while Amy ran over to Mark to say something but was quickly cut off by the sound of someone’s voice.

“Attention Teamiplier, “ the voice boomed over the speaker. “Today’s mission will be to prevent further robberies carried out by two villains."

Multiple robberies committed two villains? Mark could only pray it was The Grumps. If it were any other villain he doesn’t know if he can handle it. Last time there was a switch in the hero vs villain pairings it didn’t go so well. Mark thought about his fight with Anti every day. It was super glued to his mind and no amount of acetone can remove it.

“Only recently have the two villains been active. Their names are Joey Graceffa and Daniel Preda, “ the voice announced.

Mark’s heart dropped. After everything, he was hoping to see some familiar faces, even if those faces were robbing banks and raiding jewellery stores. The last thing he wanted to do was to become an embarrassment even further.

“Their files will be given to you prior the mission. The deployment will commence at 14 00 so please be ready by then.”

The speaker clicked off before Wade and Bob began talking again, only this time they seemed to be timider. Amy shuffled closer to Mark.

"So... New villains, huh?" Amy commented, trying to grasp onto anything that could start a conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so, " Mark replied. "I wonder who they are though."

Amy clasped Mark's warm hand in her own. "Well, let's find out!" She exclaimed while smiling.

Amy ran over to some staff workers that wore blue t-shirts and jeans. They were already walking towards them holding files and other stuff that was most likely paperwork for other heroes. She dragged Mark with her, almost making him fall over. Amy stood in front of the men with a big smile greeting them. They said hello back, before handing out the files to her.

"You're apart of Teamiplier right?" the man on the left inquired.

"Sure am, " Amy confirmed. "And he is too, " she pointed to Mark beside her.

"Great! Here are the files for Joey Graceffa and Daniel Preda, " he said before giving both Amy and Mark the documents. The two staff members nodded and skipped away while the two heroes opened the files on the villains. Amy read hers out loud.

"'Name: Joey Graceffa, Age: Unknown, Sex: Male, Potential: Superspeed...' Woah, superspeed? That's gonna be tough to beat, " she flipped through some of the pages skim reading. "Oh no, Daniel is his boyfriend. We got a power couple on our hands. Not to mention he has a PC level of 7. That's tough."

Mark scoffed. They always used the term 'power couple' if two heroes or villains were dating or married, like Matpat and Stephanie or themselves. Power couples were hard to defeat because they knew each other so well. They performed perfectly together, synchronising as one so easily.

"What about Daniel, what's his Potential?" Amy asked Mark.

Mark flipped through the pages of the file. "Potential: Super strength, " he read.

"Super strength? You've got to be kidding me. We have a _super_ -power couple!" she remarked.

Mark giggled slightly and smiled. He adored Amy for trying to make Mark happy because of what happened yesterday, and you know what? It was working. But even with Amy cheering him up, the thought of fighting villains that have super speed and super strength made him nervous. He's never been paired with someone who had those abilities as he's usually going up against Dan and Arin or other criminals that have ice-based abilities.

Suddenly, the side door to the left burst open. All of Teamiplier spun around to see what the loud noise was and where it came from. A woman proudly stepped out of the doorway pacing the team with confidence. Everyone's faces lit up when they saw who it was with a sneaky grin.

"Kathryn!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy she's bacc and ready to attacc
> 
> We stan beautiful, confident woman in society as well as shy, insecure woman because you are all beautiful love you girls.


	24. You Can't Catch Me!

Kathryn ran up to Mark and Amy and embraced them tightly. Mark and Amy hugged back, wrapping their arms around their good friend.

“I’ve missed you guys so much!” Kathryn exclaims squeezing the two heroes tighter.

“Y-yeah, missed you too!” Amy replied gasping for air in between words.

“Kathryn… we need… to breathe!...” Mark rasped with the little air he had left in his lungs.

Kathryn immediately let go apologizing profusely. Mark heaved, sucking in huge gulps of air while Amy clutched her stomach almost toppling over. Mark smiled slightly despite the sharp pain he felt in his chest. He missed this. He missed Kathryn.

"It's good to have you back, " the half Korean chuckled smiling warmly.

"Yeah, it feels good too!" Kathryn remarked with a huge goofy grin.

Ethan, Tyler, Wade and Bob all ran over and either hugged or shook Kathryn's hand. The whole team was filled with joy and excitement at the sight of their team member returning to them. Fights just haven't been the same without Kathryn yapping in their heads using her telekinesis that annoys them to the point of wanting to rip their own hair out. Those were truly the good times.

Before anyone could continue with any of their banter, a loud voice rang through the bay.

"Teamiplier, deployment will commence in 10 minutes. Please be prepared and ready for action in 5 minutes. Thank you, " the voice announced.

"Well, shit..." Mark cursed under his breath. "Better line up. Felix is going to be pissed if we aren't at least prepared."

"Yeah... See you guys after the mission!" Kathryn called out while running off.

"See ya!" Everyone yelled out after her before lining up and organizing themselves for the upcoming brawl.

  
Saying that Joey and Daniel were strong was a huge understatement. They were vigorous when it came to fighting. Mark had the perpetual fear of being punched in the groin by Daniel while Amy was constantly being blown sway into tiny sandy bits by Joey's intense speed. Tyler was the only one who had the courage to go even 10 ft near Daniel and his fists of certain death. Not to mention both of the villains were extremely obnoxious.

"Aww~, can't keep up?" Joey sneered with a huge smirk.

"Oh ho ho, just you fucking wait, " Wade said with a grin that read 'I want to tear your spin out with my bare hands'. "When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you to _shreds_."

Joey smirked. He loved to mess with his opponents head, and making Wade mad was exactly what he wanted. He constantly ran circles around him, metaphorically and literally. There was no way Wade would be able to keep up with Joey’s speed. The villain ran faster than any car, plane, boat. He was even faster than the world’s fastest jet.

“Catch me if you can!” Joey taunted. “Oh wait, you can’t.” Joey pouted and giggled slightly before he zoomed off at such high speeds you couldn’t even see him anymore.

Wade gritted his teeth and ran after him. Well, he tried to anyway. The hero raced down the street hoping Joey would show himself.

“Fight me you coward!” Wade shouted.

“If you insist, “ Joey replied appearing in front of Wade right before he punched him directly in his stomach.

Wade fell over backwards and clutched his stomach. He cringed as he felt burning, white pain shoot through his body. With Joey’s impossible speeds he can sure pack one hell of a punch. That was going to leave a mark.

“Oh my God, Wade, “ Bob sighed while facepalming. He was standing beside the fallen hero stretching out his hand to him who was still on the cement ground. Wade took Bob’s hand and was lifted from the ground almost tripping over again. When the two heroes gazed onward, they saw that Joey had run away for the fifth time.

“I’m gonna rip out his throat…” Wade growled.

“Wade, no, “ Bob protested.

“Wade, yes."

The hero once again ran down the street to find Joey, only this time Bob gathered all of his summon's and tailed him from behind. He knew his friend was going to do something incredibly stupid and almost get himself killed. He was very sure that Wade would be dead without him by his side.

Wade and Bob turned a corner before they found themselves at a dead end. They both turned around before stopping at the sight of Joey. The villain had cornered them.

"Ha, got you two cornered now!" Joey exclaimed.

Wade leaned forward ready to lunge while Bob took a step back. His summon's stared at Joey like they were going to eat him, not that it bothered the villain. He could easily outrun them without breaking a sweat. Suddenly, they heard a voice echo in their minds.

 _You_ _can't_ _get_ _past_ _the_ _brick_ _wall_ , the voice stated. _You_ _have_ _to_ _fight_ _your_ _way_ _through_.

It was Kathryn! It was a relief to hear her voice again. Without her using her telekinesis to communicate to the team every fight always seemed so quiet. Hearing her voice was pleasant. They really did miss her.

_Wade, when Joey begins running, try to throw him off balance with your Potential. Once you manage to trip him over, Bob, command your werecats to hold him down._

Wade smirked. Now that sounded like a plan.

"Whatcha gonna do, just stand there?" Joey jeered. "Sounds lame to me. If you're not gonna fight, then I will."

Abruptly, Joey began running at supersonic speeds. It was almost impossible to tell where he was. The only thing you could see was a blurred figure of a person teleporting from place to place. You could feel the harsh wind that was generated by the villain's insane running speed. That was Wade and Bob's chance to strike.

Wade lifted his arms and began to control the wind. As the wind moved to his liking he could hear all of the little whispers it carries with it. He swore he could hear Mark, Ethan and Tyler shouting about something, but it was too faint to tell. The wind began to pick up momentum, swishing and swaying more violently than before. Nearby rubbish was caught in the extreme gusts as the wind began to spiral around Wade. Bob held onto the street lamp next to him fearing for his safety. Wades Potential can be incredibly harmful if you're not careful enough. Bob learned that the hard way.

As the wind only grew more powerful Wade and Bob instantaneously heard a loud grunt from behind them. It was Joey! While running, the force of the wind had pushed him hard enough for him to lose his balance. He slipped on a piece of paper that had been thrown away with the rest of the garbage along this short road. He was groaning as he clasped his right leg with his hands.

"Crap..." Joey muttered. "God that hurts..."

"Bob, now!" Wade shouted.

 _What_ _Wade_ _said_ , they heard Kathryn say, well, though.

Bob nodded at called over all of his werecats with a single whistle. Bob smirked. Good thing they decided to be cooperative today at such a convenient time. He was about to order his werecats when he heard footsteps and multiple voices screaming behind him.

"Hey, what the fuck are you two doing to Joey!"

Oh no, it was Daniel and he was beyond mad. He was furious. He stood behind the two heroes with clenched fists and gritted teeth. He was glaring daggers at them, so hard that both Wade and Bob could feel his cold, wrathful stare on their necks.

"Get the hell away from him, " Daniel growled. "Don't you touch him!"

Daniel lunged at Bob with his fists drawn back ready to destroy anything that gets in his way. Bob couldn't move, he was frozen in fear. He heard many voices that shouted at him and begged him to move, but everything seemed to stand still.

"Mark, do something!" he could hear Tyler rave.

Mark raised his hand and prepared to attack using his flames, but the strangest thing happened. He couldn't do it. No flames appeared, just some heat and smouldering smoke radiated from his hand. The half Korean was left completely baffled until he realised what was happening to him. He was afraid. He was actually afraid of his own Potential, but how? He had never been like this before, so why now- He knew why. It was because of the accident with Ethan and Tyler. The spark in his soul had dulled.

Everything moved in slow motion. Daniel kept charging at Bob with full strength. He drew closer and closer with every step until he swung his fists forward. He struck someone in the head with immense force, knocking them out. But that someone wasn't Bob. No, he was pushed out of the way.

It was Wade, and now he's on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter out hallelujah!!!! 
> 
> I'm really sorry but I might have to take a break. I'm really tired and school work is really exhausting. I'm having a bit of a creative burn out if that makes sense. But just remember that's not set in stone and might continue to post as normal. But I promise I won't abandon this fanfic! I'll be back (if I do go away).


	25. Arin And Danny's First Mission

Who would have thought that trying to neutralize a single man could be so hard? Felix thought that with enough courage and determination he would be able to prevail, but that was just naive of him. It takes skill, concentration, strategy, intelligence and strength, as well as trust and loyalty. This could not be done alone - it would be ridiculous if someone were to try and tackle the challenges of life without someone covering their back.

Felix sat at his desk with his head in his hands. How was he going to locate The Boss and defeat him now? He had to find Matpat first, of course. He knows where that damned psychopath is hiding, but how are he and his team going to rescue him? They have no idea where on earth he is. For all he knows, Matpat could be on the other side of the world by now, or worse... Dead. Felix was about to throw his cup of water across the room before Marzia stepped in.

"Felix?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, Marzia?" Felix replied exasperatedly while rubbing his forehead.

"I have news for you. It's about Teamiplier."

Marzia walked over to the hero and dragged a spare chair over to his desk. She sat herself down next to Felix and rubbed circles into his back.

Felix cocked his head to the side to face his lover. "What is it this time?"

"Well, you see..." she took a deep breath. "One of their teammates, Wade, has been injured severely..."

Felix's head shot up in surprise. His eyes widened in concern as his eyebrows furrowed. Again with Teamiplier? First, it was Mark and Amy, now Wade? Everything terrible seemed to go wrong this past couple of months. It began when Anti made an appearance, then the rate of crime had spiked up, heroes have been slaughtered by The Boss, one of his best teams are on the verge of falling apart completely, Matpat had been kidnapped, new villains have emerged from the shadows and now this? It wasn't going to be long before somebody else dies.

"His condition?" Felix timidly asked.

"He's unconscious and hasn't woken up yet, but from what I was told he has a concussion, " Marzia explained.

Felix sighs as he runs his hand through his blonde hair. He curses under his breath. Things were going horribly.

"How?" Felix inquired.

"It was during their match between the two villains. I think their names were Joey and Daniel...? Anyways, Daniel, the one with super strength, managed to punch Wade right in the head and knocked him out. We don't know how long he's going to be unconscious for..."

Felix abruptly stands up, surprising Marzia. He slams his hands on his desk and looks down. He needs to think of something and fast. His enemies are planning for something big, and he needs to be ready for when they strike. But there weren't many options left. How could he come up with a plan with such little information and little time? This mission wasn't just for anyone, it was for the best of the best. How could he possibly manage to take down The Boss and his criminal organization when even the experts couldn't? Everything seemed hopeless.

"Felix..." Marzia said softly. "It's going to be okay."

Felix clenched his fists. "I just can't think of anything! What can we possib-"

Suddenly, mid-sentence, Felix came up with an idea. He mentally face-palmed himself in the face for being so stupid. How did he not come up with this before? Arin and Danny, of course! The public still doesn't know about their transition from villain to hero. He can use this to their advantage. The two ex-villains can go undercover and pretend to be interested in joining The Boss!

Felix whipped his head around to Marzia and smiled.

"Oh no, you have an idea don't you?" Marzia groaned.

"Yep!" Felix exclaimed.

Immediately, he grabbed his sky blue and light grey jacket that was lying on the side of his desk and slipped it on. He planted a kiss on Marzia's cheek and tumbled out the door.

"Where are you going?" Marzia shouted out to the hero.

"I'm gonna go to 'talk' to someone. I'll be back!"

  
"Woah, woah, woah, woah, you want _us_ to infiltrate The Boss's base?"

Danny and Arin were just chatting and relaxing in the lobby when Felix suddenly showed up. He had a sheepish smile and waved awkwardly which immediately sent off red flags in the Grumps' heads. He was going to make them do something stupidly dangerous most likely involving The Boss, and they were right.

"Look, " Felix began. "A hero, as well as a friend, was taken by one of The Boss's henchmen. His name is Matthew. I believe that he's still alive. I mean, a villain had a chance to kill him before, but instead, he took him. Why? I don't know. All I'm asking is that you find him. Once you've done that you're off the hook."

Arin and Danny both gave each other a look. Them, two sad and lonely ex-villains, save someone? They had already cause enough damage as it is, could they really be a hero? All they had ever done was destroy and rob, so how can two lousy criminals do a heroes job? It seemed impossible for them.

"uh..." Arin muttered. "I... I don't know if we can pull this off..."

"Please, you're our only hope!" Felix begged.

Those words bounced around in the two ex-villains head. 'You're our only hope'. Were they really that crucial to Felix - to the entire company? They had a job to do. They agreed to be a hero, therefore, they agreed to take on any mission that befell them. They can't just abandon everything they just promised. They had to do this mission, it was their responsibility. This sparked determination and bravery in the two boys.

Arin scoffed and placed his hand behind his neck. "You know what? Fine. Hell yeah, I'll infiltrate The Boss's base. I'll infiltrate the shit outta it!"

Arin's newfound courage spread a soft smile across Danny's face. "Yeah, count me in as well!"

Felix smirked. "All right then, let's get to it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhh I finally got a chapter out! Sorry for the HUGE break guys I just wasn't in the state of mind to write anything good but I'll try harder than ever before this time!


	26. The Prisoner Who Holds The Key

You know, maybe being kept prisoner by two villains that work for The Boss while everyone else goes off into battle and potentially dies isn't that bad after all. The cell was uncomfortable as there was nowhere comfy to lay or sit and the air was hot and cold at the same time. It was also somewhat dark. The lights that were on the far end of the whole building is the only source of light. Not to mention that in the corners of the cell were cobwebs and spiders that lived in here. Of course, it had to be spiders. After all, he was terrified of them.

Matpat stood in the furthermost corner away from the arachnid he was so afraid of. He wanted out of here, now, but as expected Nate and Cristina wouldn't let him. Saying that he asked over a thousand times to move would be an understatement. He was sure he could annoy those two to the point of submission but that wasn't the case. Instead, they threatened to tie him up again in the stiff wooden chair. That shut him up immediately. He would rather stay here with this disgusting eight-legged creature then be tied to that poor excuse of a chair again. Not being able to move sucked. The hero almost fainted when he imagined being tied to that chair again only to feel something hairy and prickly crawl up his leg.

Another horrible thing about the situation he was in was that his wife Stephanie was most likely extremely worried about him. He had been here for days with no way of contacting the outside world. He desperately begged the two villains for permission to say or write something to his wife, but like always they refused. They always replied explaining to him that it would be too dangerous and risky. Him making contact with the outside world would blow their cover. As a result, they would be screwed. Matpat could only hope that she was doing okay.

But the worst thing - the worse thing is that he has had no Diet Coke since he's been captured. The only thing Nate and Cristina gave him to drink was water and it was torture. His emotional dependence on Diet Coke was crippling at this point. He couldn't live without it. Now, he feels like he's one second away from dying due to insufficient Diet Coke consumption.

"Naaaate, pleeeeease!" Matpat whined. "Just one can!"

"No! Stop asking me for Diet Coke!" Nate shouted. "You are not getting any!"

"Pleeeeease! I'm gonna die if you don't give me one!"

Nate sighed exasperatedly and turned to Cristina. "Can you tell him to shut up?"

"Not my prisoner, " she rebutted.

Nate ran his hand through his raven hair. How was he suppose to deal with Matpat? The hero was just so... Needy. He constantly complained about everything every second, but the villain guessed he had the right to. He was spending all of his time locked away in a cell. Then again, he agreed to do this. He agreed to stay here with them for the safety of himself and everyone else until the time was right. He needed to be kept in these conditions. What if The Boss himself just decides to randomly waltz in here only to find two of his underlings having a nice friendly tea party with a hero from Youtopia? If he was kept in a dirty, old cell, at least they can make up an excuse.

"Look, I'm just really stressed out okay!" Matpat exclaimed. "Not to mention ever since the interrogation I've been having horrible headaches. Please! If you get me a can I'll shut up for good."

"Ugh, fine!"

Nate storms out the room muttering something under his breath. Cristina scoffs at the villain and his grumpy attitude. He did not get enough sleep last night.

Suddenly, Matpat calls out to her. Confused, she turns around to see the brunette standing at the very front of his cell instead of being curled up in the corner. Curious about what he has to say, she steps forward towards him.

"Cristina, I need you to do something for me, " Matpat uttered.

"Do something for you?" Cristina remarks. "Why would I-"

"The key to this cell - please give it to me."

Cristina freezes. What's with the sudden change of demeanour? Just a second ago he seemed like a helpless child crying out for attention. Now, he's serious - dead serious. His eyes stare at the villain with the power of one thousand suns. His hands are clenched and his stance was tall and determined leaving Cristina stunned. She was mostly confused yet curious. What should she do?

"Look, I know you probably don't trust me, but I need that key. I won't leave. After all, I did promise I would stay. I know you have it, so please, I'm begging you. Give me the key, " Matpat pleaded.

Cristina reached her hand into her zipped up pocket in her pants and clasped the key, fiddling with it with her fingers. "Why on earth would I give someone who I'm trying to keep captive the key to escape from their cell?"

"I know this sounds stupid, but you have to trust me on this, " Matpat stated. "I know you're confused, believe me, I can see your emotions. But I also know that a part of you knows that this is the right thing to do. Please, I'll ask one more time, before Nate comes back, bring me the key."

Cristina took a deep breath. Should she really do it? Should she really give the key to this man who she not only barely knew but was also on the opposite team of her? It seemed like the dumbest thing to ever do in a situation like this, but it seemed like giving him the key would be a good thing. He was just so sincere about it.

The villain removed her hand from her pocket along with the key. She gazed at the key before focusing her attention on Matpat. She took a few steps forward until she stopped right before the hero behind bars.

"If I give you this, you promise you will stay until further notice?" Cristina inquired.

"Yes, I promise, " Matpat replied nodding his head.

Cristina took one more good look at him. No shifty eyes. No signs of stress. No uncomfortable movement of the body. He was being genuine.

"...Fine, " Cristina agreed.

As the hero eagerly outstretches his hand, Cristina placed the key in his palm.

"Don't make me regret this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy another chapter boisss. I'm happy I'm able to supply y'all with terrible grammar, an atrocious writing style, plain descriptive language and boring plot :D
> 
> Ugh, I've been slacking off I KNOWWWW IM SO SORRY :(((


	27. Wade

He could remember that day like it was yesterday, the day he almost lost her - the one he loved.

  
_"Wade, don't worry! You'll be fine."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry Molly I-got-accepted-into-Oxford-Academy-For-The-Gifted Barns. I didn't mean to upset you with my absolute prestige education."_

_Wade and his wife Molly were sitting at home just relaxing on the couch when he got something in his mail. It was a letter, **the** letter. The letter that could change his life forever, or, spell out the word 'failure' for the rest of his life. He nervously chewed on his nails contemplating whether he should even bother opening the letter. He wasn't someone like Molly who was accepted into a top-tier high-ranking school for those who want to become a hero, which was the equivalent of being accepted into Harvard. He just went to a regular hero academy and got an average degree. Nothing special._

_"If you won't open it then I will!" Molly folded her arms and stomped her foot. "I'm serious Wade."_

_Wade sighed. "Fine."_

_He gingerly opened the letter making sure he didn't rip the paper as he opened it. He slowly opened it and pulled the folded sheet of paper out. This was it. If it said what he hoped it said, then his life would change forever. Being able to be accepted into a company as big as Youtopia is every hero's dream. It was his dream. His carefully and folded the letter and scanned its contents. He wasn't going to be accepted, he was sure of it. After all, what was special about him? Sure, he could manipulate wind, but there were plenty of Natura heroes out there. Maybe if he had a Sensus Potential he would have a higher chance, but even for them, it was rough. There was just so much competition out there._

_Wade continued to read the letter, hiding it from Molly. All of his attention was focused on this letter. He read every word on the page. He didn't want to miss everything. Suddenly, his jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes practically hit the ceiling._

_"What? What is it!" Molly inquired leaning forward. She fiddled with the golden chain necklace that hung loosely around her neck - a nervous tick of hers._

_"I... It-it says... I..." Wade could barely get the words out. He looked like a gaping fish, his mouth opening and closing over and over. He was breathless, like the very letter itself snatched all of the air in his lungs. This was impossible... There was no way!_

_"I got accepted."_

_Molly gasped and rose from the couch. Her eyes beamed with joy and excitement. She bounced up and down as she tugged at her husband's arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. So tight, Wade was sure he was going to suffocate._

_"Wade this is amazing!" Molly exclaimed grinning so hard her face hurt._

_Wade laughed giddily, like a child on their birthday waiting to receive their first present. "I know I know! How did this even happen?"_

_Molly pulled away to look Wade in the eyes. "Does that matter? You're in!"_

_Wade leaned in closer to Molly and gave her a short but passionate kiss on the lips and smiled while doing so. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her hugging the love of his life once more._

_What would he do without her?_

_  
"Stay back!"_

_The voice was ten times louder in Wade's ears. He had simply been put out on night patrol with his wife; nothing unusual. They had decided to camp out on one of the many rooftops of a small office building near a bank when suddenly they were both assaulted by a man - a villain, to be more accurate. He had black, scruffy hair and tired, oak brown eyes. He had a pointy nose and a scraggly beard. Everything he wore was black; black boots; black tracksuit-pants; black, baggy jumper and black, wool gloves. But there was something odd about the villain tonight. He looked more dishevelled and his eyes - his eyes were wild, filled with hysteria and violence._

_"H-Hey, take it easy, man..." Wade took a single step forward._

_"Don't come any closer or I'll jump with her!"_

_"Wade! P-Please...!"_

_Currently, the villain had Molly. The criminal had the ability to change any part of his body into a metal blade. He held his sword-arm to Molly's throat and clutched her waist tightly, lightly bruising her skin._

_Wade didn't know what to do. He couldn't manipulate someone's mind as Sensus heroes could. He couldn't change any part of his physical body to duel this guy like Externus heroes could. No, he had a Natura based Potential, the ability to manipulate the environment around him, and he was going to do exactly that if things got bad. He needs to stop putting himself down and use his gifts to the best of his abilities. After all, his wife depended in it._

_Wade raised his hands up in defence. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Just let Molly go."_

_The villain gritted his teeth. "Only if you hear my demands."_

_The hero nodded his head. "Go on."_

_"I-I want some cash and a car. I want to- no, **need** to get out of this place. After that, I'll let her go."_

_Wade took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."_

_The villain shuffled closer to the edge. "Fine! I gave you a chance..."_

_Abruptly, the villain leapt off the edge dragging Molly down with him. Everything happened in slow motion. Molly screamed and tried to struggle out of the man's arms, but she only succeeded in cutting herself against the blade that was the villain's arm. Wade ran forward and outstretched his hand, desperately reaching for Molly. He was so close - their fingers touched - but he wasn't close enough. Molly began falling off the edge shouting her husband's name._

_No. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose his wife, not now. They were supposed to grow old together and become cynical old people. Wade clamped his eyes shut and felt the cold wind slide against his clothes. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind had hit Molly's back with such great force it threw her up into the air. She landed on top of Wade with a loud 'thud'._

_Did he... Did he just do that? Wade blinked and shook the thought out of his head, it wasn't important. What was important was the woman in his arms clinging onto him as if she was still falling. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, but she was breathing. She was alive. Wade ran his hand through her blonde locks and kissed her forehead. He was crying, tears gently rolling down his cheeks as he clutched his sobbing wife tight. But what he felt was nothing compared to what Molly felt. Molly felt her whole life slip away, just like that villain's._

_"It's gonna be okay Moll." Wade almost choked on his own words. "It's gonna be okay..."_

  
He could hear a beeping sound. The air felt clean and fresh. Where was he? He opened his eyes, only to screw them shut immediately after. It was so bright. Why was it so bright? He felt something wrapped around his finger and several other sticky objects on his chest and stomach. He also felt something around his aching head. What happened to him?

He gently opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the brightness of the room. Everything was so white and pristine. Wait, the beeping, that's a heart monitor. The tightness around his head, those are bandages. He's at a hospital, isn't he?

Wade then heard someone scoff solemnly. "You had me worried for a second, idiot." Their voice cracked. They had been crying.

Wade smiled gently. "Molly..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I posted this so late, but I guess I've said sorry enough times, haven't I? I guess it's just hard to write when your mind is telling you that your work isn't good enough and that everyone will hate it. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE writing and I don't regret posting my work (okay maybe a little but shshshsh it doesn't matter), but I get so anxious sometimes and as a result, I don't post. 
> 
> But don't worry guys, I'm not going anywhere! <333


	28. Bob

Bob didn't usually spend his spare time reading as he normally just played video games, but ever since the battle between the villains Joey Graceffa and Daniel Preda, he had this strange feeling; a feeling that he couldn't describe.

The hero sat on his bed in his apartment bedroom. He had gathered all of his old textbooks from the times when he was training at an academy for people who wanted to save lives and become heroes. The textbooks were all spread out, lying in piles categorised from each year. He had lost most of his second-year textbooks, but he didn't mind. He didn't really learn anything useful during those boring classes anyway.

He held the very first textbook he had ever received and ran his hand over the cover. It was old and crimpled, the sides of the cover peeling away. It filled him with nostalgia and sentimental longing. He remembered the times when he was just a child and the only things that he had to worry about was the schoolwork and making friends. Now, as an adult, he has to deal with death, organised crime and conflict. Ah, the joys of adulthood.

Bob gently opened the old book and began to read its contents. He sighed. He couldn't believe he actually remembered all of this.

'Every person in the world is born with a special, unique ability. This is called **Potential**. **Potential** allows the human person to perform what most scientists would claim as impossible. The reason why humans even have **Potential** is unknown, but the most popular theory is that it was a gift from a higher being. This higher being gave us this power to help us protect ourselves. What we have to protect ourselves from? No one has a clue. It is speculated that in the ancient times the people thought that its enemy was some sort of dark entity, but what we do know is that this theory dates back all the way to 700 BC, so the theories may actually only be a myth according to some researchers.'

Bob turned the page.

' **Potential** has been classified into three separate groups based on common traits that certain **Potential** users shared. These different forms of **Potential** are:

  *   **Externus** (Transformation and Summoning): When physical changes occur in the individual's body and also when the individual is able to create living beings.
  *   **Sensus** (Mind, Thoughts and Emotions): When the individual can manipulate, attack and change things using their psyche/thoughts/emotions. This also applies to words and movement. No physical changes can occur in the individual.
  *   **Natura** (Elements and Manipulating the Environment around them): When the individual can bend nature as they please. They can also harness the power of different elements and be immune to them as well. 



Research shows that the most common type of **Potential** is **Natura** , shortly followed by **Externus**. No one understands why **Sensus** **Potential** is uncommon among the human race.'

Bob turned another page and continued to read.

'There is a scale made to measure how strong ones **Potential** is. The scale is called the **Potential** **Capacity** scale ( **PC** scale), and levels from 1-10. You must be at least a level 5 on the scale to become a hero who works for a company. Some people are born with a naturally high **PC** and others have to train hard to raise theirs. To determine someones **PC** , they undergo an exam. This exam will test the individual's raw power, physical strength and their might on the battlefield. If you have joined a company, you must take the exam every year to see if you are still fit enough to continue fighting.'

Bob scoffed. He had a PC level of 6, just like Wade, Ethan, Tyler and Amy. It was Mark who was the powerhouse of the team. After all, he had a PC level of 8. That was exceptional, absolutely outstanding. The only other heroes Bob knows of who rivals Marks power besides Felix is Dan and Phil-

He stopped himself there and mentally slapped himself. That's right, Dan's no longer a hero anymore. He left the company five years ago. He hurt the company - he hurt his best friend. He was a traitor; a villain. Still, it was hard to forget that he was once loved by everyone around him. The more he thought about Dan Howell, the more he began to question his actions. Why did he do that in the first place? _Why did he murder PJ Liguori?_

Bob shook away the dark thoughts and continued reading.

'The first **Potential** users came from Rome, hence the Latin names for the **Potential** types. These first users are called ' **Qui** **Initio** ' and were treated like royalty. They believed that **Potential** was sent from the gods to protect humanity against ' **The** **Dark** **One** ', a spirit with completely black eyes. This spirit is said to be bloodthirsty and will not rest until humanity has been destroyed. It is also said that **The** **Dark** **One** can manifest in any person. The spirit acts like an alternate personality or a demonic possession, where its host is unable to control their body.'

Bob bit his lower lip. The thought of a dark entity whose only goal in life is to erase mankind was was a little more than disturbing. But it's just a theory, he told himself. It's not real, only a story that people told each other. He read over the paragraph again. Every time he read it, a single sentence stuck out...

'They believed that **Potential** was sent from the gods to protect humanity against ' **The** **Dark** **One** ', a spirit with completely black eyes.'

'A spirit with completely black eyes.'

' _Black eyes_.'

That one sentence alone sent shivers down the heroes spine. The same words kept repeating in his mind. Black eyes. This entity or spirit had black eyes who was aggressive and lusted for blood. A maniac, no, a demon, who enjoyed the pain and suffering of others. A creature who could take control of its hosts body whenever it desires. There was only one person in the world who he thought matched the description.

His eyes widened in realisation. No, it can't be.

Anti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly 1000 words Jesus Christ bro
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't really that action-packed, but I wanted to expand on the world and give you guys some information to help you understand the story better!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! <3


End file.
